Back in Time
by ULTRA SONIC
Summary: Trapped in a time and place not his own, Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman must find a way to get back to his own time.  An alternate take on the "Hereafter" episode
1. Getting bearings

AN: This fic was inspired by a fan's challenge over at the SM/WW fan archive some time back. In the original JL/JLU episode "Hereafter", Superman gets hit by Toyman's weapon, and while everyone (save Batman) thought he was dead, it turned out that he had in fact been sent to an alternate future. Well, according to the challenge this fan had posted, what if instead of getting sent to the future, Clark gets sent to the distant past? And what kinds of things end up happening to him as he's trying to find his way back? And what kind of people will he meet? Of course, the challenge does get specific in regards to who he meets and such, but I think I'll keep that to myself for just a little while longer (although I'm sure a few already know what I'm talking about).

Since I had remembered that challenge specifically, I pitched the idea on the SM/WW message board, since I didn't have an idea how to do it at the time and the challenge somehow got deleted when the fan archive got updated. But as I started to think about it a bit more, ideas started coming and I finally just said to myself, _why not?_ So here I am.

I don't know who pitched the challenge first, but to that person, thanks for putting that idea out there!

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing in regards to the Justice League, they belong to DC Comics and their respective creators.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Getting bearings<p>

"_Matter can't be created or destroyed; just changed from one form into another."_ – Batman

_Somewhere in time…_

If he had never known what it was like to be stiff before, Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman did now.

Opening his eyes and trying to blink the tiredness out of them, Clark found himself looking up at the sky, but instead of seeing overcast clouds much like what he had seen before he got hit by Toyman's ray gun, he was seeing…an afternoon sky?

_What in the world…?_

As he tried to get the concrete slab off him to get up, Clark found that his body felt like he had been lifting heavy weights (or at least as heavy as can be for a Kryptonian anyway) non-stop with no rest in-between. Every muscle felt drained.

As he brought his right hand toward his face to clear his throat Clark then saw something he hardly ever sees. His hand had cuts and bruises on it. Not only that, but as he looked around he saw a yellow sun burning brightly in the sky.

_Okay, I've been hit hard enough to get bruised and even bleed, but I was only hit with a ray gun, not kryptonite. So how exactly is my hand like this, and for that matter, how did I end up in the middle of a clearing with…cars?_

Feeling it best to focus on the current situation, Clark then called out to see if anybody was around or even within hearing his voice with no success. Then as he placed his index and middle fingers of his right hand to his ear to find that he still had his JL headset in place, and from what he was able to pick up, it was still working.

_And you thought the technology you had was the _only_ way to go, eh, Bruce?_ Clark thought to himself as he remembered suggesting to Bruce to incorporate Kryptonian tech into the equipment they used on the Watchtower, including the headsets.

"Superman to Justice League, I'm not sure if you can pick this up, but somehow I've been either transported to someplace else on Earth or another planet with a yellow sun. In addition, my powers don't seem to be working for some odd reason. I'm not picking up any of your homing beacons or any other audio signals of any kind. However, if on the off-chance you do manage to hear this, I'll be keeping this channel open and hope to either meet up with your position or have you meet up with mine; Superman out."

Deciding not to waste any more time, Clark then tore off part of his costume's sleeves to bandage his hand and then walked over to the set of cars, found a crowbar among the rubble, walked over to the closest car and pried open the trunk to see what supplies he could salvage, a process he repeated for the rest of the vehicles. Once he was done, he had amassed two spare fuel cans, a bucket, rope, a set of flares, a small metal hammer, a pipe longer than his arm, and a pack of energy bars with a picture of Flash sponsoring them.

Because the clearing was surrounded by forests, Clark knew right away that trying to use one of the cars as transportation was out of the question, so he decided the best thing to do was scope out his surroundings so at least he would get the lay of the land. After a long while Clark then came back to where the cars were and mentally ran over what he was able to scope out. It seemed that although there were a great deal of forests and vegetation in this area, it looked as if though there was some kind of pathway about 2 klicks (2000 meters) northeast to where he was, which indicated that people had in fact passed through here. Now having something to go on, Clark decided he would make his way there first thing tomorrow morning, since his body was still feeling stiff which meant putting his supplies together and checking the area out used up the whole afternoon.

Using some sticks, one of the flares, and a bit of fuel from one of the cans to start a fire, Clark then detached his cape from his Superman costume and draped it over his shoulders as he warmed himself up, all the while deep in thought.

_So let's recap…somehow, instead of getting vaporized by Toyman's weapon, these cars (and myself) ended up getting transported someplace else. Now I don't know if I'm still on Earth or if I'm on some other planet, but the fact that there's a pathway two klicks from here does indicate that I'm not alone and that people have passed through here which can also mean that there has to be some kind of settlement not too far from here. Hopefully once I get there (wherever it is) I'll be able to get a better sense of where I'm at and how I can get home. Ma, Pa, and Kara have to be going nuts by now…_

All of a sudden Clark then heard a rustle in the distance followed by a growl. Although his super hearing, much like the rest of his abilities-was on the fritz, it was still good enough for him to pinpoint exactly where it was coming from (mostly). After he heard the first growl, he then heard several more growls, then more rustling, which was starting to get closer. Getting up and ignoring the soreness in his muscles, Clark then saw a pack of wolves entering the clearing where he was.

_And me without any dog-food to hand out._ He thought sardonically.

Acting quickly, Clark then made his way over to his supplies, grabbed the pipe he had found earlier and started banging the hood of the red car with it, hoping the noise would startle the pack.

Then he grabbed one of the sticks from the fire and walked toward the wolves, swinging the burning branch as he did so, which made the wolves start to back away, but not enough.

_I don't want to start a forest fire, but I've got to drive these things off somehow…_

Taking a chance Clark then threw the branch at two of the wolves, which instantly drove them off. Not wanting to waste a moment Clark then reached for another burning stick and swung it twice at the remaining pack before he threw it at them. The wolves then backed away for a moment and then stopped, until a growl from who Clark guessed was the alpha male then caused the pack to then turn and leave.

Once he saw them all take off and didn't see or hear them anymore Clark then quickly headed over to where the branches were and while they were still burning, the flames hadn't yet caught up to everything else around them, so he quickly placed the sticks back to where the main fire was and was able to put out the few small flames that were starting using a combination of his own feet and the surrounding dirt.

_That was too close._ He thought once he checked around and made sure there were no extra fires save the main one. _If I run into them again, I'm gonna need more than burning sticks and a pipe._

As he then looked at the pipe he was still holding in his right hand Clark then studied it a bit before he swung it around a few times.

And the wheels started to turn…

* * *

><p>(Some hours later)<p>

Besides the occasional chirping from crickets, the only sound that could be heard was the hissing coming from the bucket as Clark dipped his new weapon into the water he had drained from one of the cars.

It had taken some time, but between using some flares, the hammer, the concrete slab from earlier, and the bucket, Clark managed to turn the pipe into a makeshift sword.

_It may not be like one made in a couple weeks, if not months, but it'll have to do. _Clark thought as he kept the sword submerged for a little while longer before taking it out completely and then using a cloth he had found in one of the car's glove compartments to wipe it clean.

_Not too bad Clark. Not too bad at all._ He thought as he inspected the blade one last time.

Satisfied with his handiwork, Clark then reached over to a makeshift sheath he had put together made out of the outer leather skins from one of the car's seats and placed his sword in it. Already feeling tired and hungry he then walked back to where his supplies were, grabbed some energy bars, and sat back down by the fire.

_Lightspeed Energy Bars, huh? Well, let's see if they live up to the name._ Clark thought with a small smile as he opened one and chowed down.

* * *

><p>The sound of birds chirping roused Clark from his slumber as he yawned and stretched out his arms (which to his relief, didn't feel as stiff as yesterday) before he pressed the radio tuner button to see the time and adjusted his seat back up to its original position. Then he reached for his makeshift pack of supplies on the seat next to him (along with his sword) before stepping out of the car.<p>

_Well, made it through the night, no problem._ He thought as he adjusted his pack on his shoulder and attached his sword and sheath to the side of his costume's belt.

Based on what he saw on the car's clock, it was about 9:30 AM or so. Since he knew he would be in for a long walk, and since he still could not use his powers (although his body felt more recovered, which indicated a good sign), he snacked on three energy bars for breakfast, along with a pair of coconuts he found on a tree nearby. After breakfast he checked the area one last time to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything and then set off for what he hoped would lead him to the pathway.

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere…)<p>

"Okay my friends, let us finish up with our breakfast and push on." Spoke a tall, mighty, yet arrogant man to his band of fierce warriors as they finished their morning meal before they picked up their few supplies (mostly weapons) to head off to their own destination.

"Not that I (or the rest of us for that matter) mind heading off on yet another quest Heracles, but why are you so anxious to head to this city you spoke of?" Asked one of the men.

"Probably to prove once and for all that he is not a eunuch I'm sure." Joked another man to which Heracles then walked over to him, grabbed the man by his neck and hoisted him up five feet off the ground.

"Next time you wish to jest, do so carefully." Heracles said with a threatening tone in his voice.

"M-My apologies Heracles." Choked the man. "I meant n-no disrespect."

"See that you don't." Heracles said as he released his comrade before he turned to the first man that spoke.

"My friend, I am eager to go to this aforementioned city for several reasons. The first being that there is something there that I need to obtain as one of my labors; the second is to show that even an elite Amazon woman can be bested, one way or another."

"Well, you not need say more." Spoke another warrior. "In all the foes you have faced, no beast or man alive can stand a chance against you, and I pity any anyone foolish enough to do so."

"Indeed my friend." Heracles said boisterously. "Although I must admit, I actually will relish that kind of opportunity if it should present itself. So to that end, let us go!"

* * *

><p>(Somewhere else)<p>

In a distant city, activity was bustling everywhere, but even for a city consisting of a tribe of fierce, beautiful women, there was still time to relax and prepare for the daily tasks ahead, specifically in the form of a morning feast.

However, for one woman, there seemed to be a look on her face that was very hard to discern. At a glance it seemed like there was anticipation and exhilaration one moment, and then bewilderment and anxiousness the next.

One of the women took notice of this and walked over to her to see what was troubling her.

"You seem introspective there Menalippe." Spoke the woman. "Is everything well?"

Hearing her leader's voice shook the Oracle of the Amazons out of her reverie and back to the present.

"Oh, um…yes Queen Hippolyta." Menalippe replied.

"Are you absolutely sure sister?" Hippolyta asked with a tone that said she wasn't being fooled.

Having always found it difficult to lie to someone she not only considered her queen, but also her friend made Menalippe throw caution to the wind.

"No. I'm afraid not." The Oracle answered. "In fact, it is very difficult to say."

"Perhaps if you say what it is, it may help." Suggested another Amazon named Timandra. "Sharing the burden does help relieve a troubled soul."

"The night before, I had dreamed perhaps the strangest dream in a long time." Menalippe said.

"Well, Morpheus was never known for being straightforward when it came to dreams themselves." Spoke Penelope, the Amazon's archivist.

"What did you see in the dream?" Hippolyta asked.

"I saw…a journey, a man…crossing the lands…in search of something."

"That's it?" spoke another Amazon named Io in an almost scoffing tone.

"No…there's more." Menalippe said. "I'm not sure what, but I know there's more."

"I know that things will not be the same as they are now and everything we know _will_ change. Whether it will be for good or ill, I do not know."

No sooner did Menalippe say this did everyone in the chamber then pay close attention - specifically Hippolyta and her blood-related sister Antiope. While many of Morpheus's images could easily be dismissed as just dreams and nothing more, the fact that their own oracle had seen these dreams and spoke of them in a way that was almost for certain did raise some concerns. Although the Amazons had a great deal of love for peace and friendship and prized those principles above conflict, they were also known for being battle-ready when necessary.

Deciding to lighten mood Clio, who was one of the scribes then spoke.

"Was the man you saw a dashing knight?" She asked with a half-joking, half-dreamlike tone to which some Amazons laughed while others just rolled their eyes in amusement and semi-exasperation.

"No." Menalippe replied before she spoke again. "Not a knight, but something more than a man…a crusader…a warrior…a _hero_."

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think? I hope I didn't give away too many spoilers in this opening chapter.<p> 


	2. Picking up the pieces, Pt 1

Chapter 2 – Picking up the pieces, Part 1

"Thanks for coming _m__i__terá_." Diana said as she gave the case with the ceremonial armor back to her mother.

"I could not do otherwise _kór__i_, regardless of you being in exile or not." Hippolyta replied as she took the case from her daughter and placed it on the side of the sofa.

After Superman's death, Hawkgirl had gone to Themyscira (and was nearly attacked again until Hippolyta intervened) and told the Amazon Queen what had transpired. Hippolyta was shocked by this – since she had seen the Man of Steel fighting Faust and Hades alongside his allies – but when Shayera told the former how Diana was distraught over her friend's death and she needed her mother, that clinched it for Hippolyta and she decided to go see her daughter.

It took some time, but once Hippolyta got to Boston and found Diana's apartment, what she saw made even her own heart break. For even though Diana was trying to be strong, one look on her face told the Queen that her little sun and stars was about to crack, so as soon as she made her presence known Diana then went over to her mother and cried as she had never cried before.

Fortunately for the exiled princess, her mother was there to lend that motherly shoulder.

Once Diana was able to come back to her senses, Hippolyta gave her daughter the ceremonial armor she had brought with her from Themyscira for Diana to wear at Superman's funeral, which the princess gladly accepted.

During the funeral Diana was able to keep herself composed as best she could, but as she saw how Lois Lane was throughout the whole thing and the latter's outburst toward Lex Luthor…Diana didn't blame the reporter one bit.

"Your friend will be honored among the Amazons." Hippolyta said sincerely.

"Thank you mother." Diana replied.

"Are you certain you will be alright?" Asked the Amazon Queen.

"Honestly mother, I don't know." Diana answered. "With Kal's death…it just doesn't seem fair."

"There's much in life that isn't fair, Diana." Hippolyta pointed out. "And most things/people we wished had stayed longer hardly ever do."

"I know, but…then why do I feel this pain inside?" Diana asked, partially to herself as well as to her mother. "I'm not a stranger to death, considering _where_ Themyscira is and the losses we suffered over the centuries to fulfill our duty there, but…this pain is something else."

Once Diana finished her sentence did a knowing look cross the Amazon Queen's face.

"Did you have feelings for him Diana?"

Diana then looked at her mother with a look of surprise on her face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean over the course of these many months you have fought alongside him, did you develop feelings for him that went beyond friendship?" Hippolyta asked.

As she heard her mother talk Diana wanted to say no and that it wasn't true, but then as she started remembering the times she and Kal…Superman had since she arrived in Man's World – namely the time he had encouraged her to go back to her island and see her mother and Amazon sisters again…to when he comforted her after she was banished from Themyscira…to recently, when he sacrificed himself to save her and Batman, where after he was killed, she went into a rage and nearly killed Toyman had Flash not intervened…

"I…had been somewhat taken with him when I first saw him, but all throughout it had been just a good friendship, or at least that's what I felt at first."

"And at what point did those feelings grow stronger?" Hippolyta asked.

Right when Hippolyta asked that question did a look of realization then cross Diana's face, for she then knew.

"It was after I was banished."

"Did he return those feelings?"

"No." Diana answered.

"He _didn't_? How could a man like him not feel attracted to you?" Hippolyta asked with a look of genuine shock.

"By the time I realized what I felt for him, I had learned he was already taken with someone else." Diana said with a tone of resignation, which Hippolyta took notice of.

"You don't sound as though you were supportive of that." Noted the Queen.

"…no, I wasn't." Diana replied. "And it wasn't so much the fact that he was with someone else, but the circumstances in which they were courting."

"What do you mean?" Hippolyta asked.

Diana then explained to her mother what Kal (honest to Hera, why does she keep thinking that name, it's like she has what people call a verbal tic or something) told her in how he and Lois got together in the aftermath of Darkseid capturing and brainwashing him into attacking his adopted world, thus destroying the trust many people had in him.

"Did he ever tell Lois of his other life (his adopted family and such) before he died?" Hippolyta asked once Diana finished.

"No he didn't." Diana admitted.

"And what was he hoping to accomplish by not telling her?" Hippolyta asked.

"I don't know." Diana conceded. "Maybe he felt he was protecting her somehow."

"By withholding the truth?"

"Mother, it wasn't that simple for him. Especially considering what I said before." Diana pointed out.

"Perhaps." Hippolyta conceded. "But if he was afraid Lois wouldn't accept him in all facets of himself, and if he was not going to divulge that truth, then he should have never made the decision to pursue her."

Diana gave a slight sigh, but she didn't disagree with her mother on that point.

* * *

><p>After spending some more time talking, Hippolyta bade her daughter farewell before leaving the apartment and headed over to where she had hidden the invisible jet. After that she then made her way back to Themyscira.<p>

"So how was Diana?" Phillipus asked once Hippolyta landed and disembarked from the jet.

"She was beside herself, Phillipus." Hippolyta said to her Captain of The Guards. "To the point where I almost broke down myself, but after having spent some time with her, I believe she will eventually recover."

"Well, from what her friend Hawkgirl had told us, she more than has the right to grieve for a friend." Phillipus said. "And in spite of everything we as Amazons went through so long ago, it is at least comforting to know at least one man out in the patriarch world values something precious over base impulses."

"Indeed." Hippolyta agreed as they left the jet in its makeshift bay and headed back to the capital.

"Phillipus, have we been wrong?" Hippolyta asked her longtime friend.

"What do you mean?" Asked the Captain.

"I mean…have we been wrong in our perceptions of _all_ men? Now I know we have told our sisters time and again the evils of men and what they did to us thousands of years ago and to never trust them…but now I am not certain what to believe anymore."

"Hippolyta, we had to do what was necessary at that time to protect ourselves and our fellow Amazon sisters." Phillipus said with a less formal tone since there weren't anyone within earshot.

"But what if by doing so, we're encouraging the desire for genocide on the male race?" Hippolyta asked. While the Queen could never reconcile herself to fully trust a man again, she knew there was a line between simply distrusting men and just wanting to kill every single man on sight because of their gender. Plus the fact that the Greek goddess Athena had decreed to her (and by extension her fellow sisters) not to take revenge on Heracles and his men for their actions towards them thousands of years ago was also another big reason as well. Unfortunately, not every one of Hippolyta's sisters (namely her actual sister Antiope) knew where that line was (or simply didn't care to know at that point), much to her dismay. Now, it seemed that Aresia had nearly done the same as Antiope and crossed that line, only much worse. Of course, Aresia had been manipulated by Circe, but it was still her own hatred that helped bring her to that point. In addition, Hippolyta realized in retrospect that her answer to Aresia before she died only spoke volumes of not only her own, but her entire Amazon tribe's inability/unwillingness to be at peace with what happened to them so long ago.

"_I didn't think it was important. I didn't think _he _was important."_

"If that's what we are encouraging our sisters to do, then we really haven't learned anything. Even after three thousand years. Not only that, but if genocide _was_ committed, what would we tell the women who lost their husbands/sons/nephews/grandchildren? That because we were wronged by men, killing every male in the world is justified? I highly doubt we would have many sympathizers among the women in the patriarch world." Hippolyta finished as she remembered Hawkgirl's attitude towards the Amazon mindset.

Phillipus had nothing to say to that, so she stayed quiet as they entered the palace.

"Gather all the Amazons – Greek and Bana, and have them all assemble in the main square." Hippolyta said once they were in the main throne room.

"You wish to have a makeshift funeral for Superman?" Phillipus asked.

"Yes." Hippolyta replied.

"Not everyone will agree to this."

"I know, but hopefully once I explain everything they should understand. Besides, Superman is the reason my little sun and stars is still alive; it's the very least we Amazons can do."

Phillipus nodded and set off to accomplish her task.

* * *

><p>In no time at all a makeshift funeral for Superman was underway on the island. At first it hadn't been easy convincing all the Amazons to go through with this (especially the Bana), but after Hippolyta explained what happened, they relented. Some still didn't want any part in the funeral because it involved honoring a man, but when Hippolyta then pointed out that it had been because of a man's sacrifice that Diana was alive right now did they grudgingly relent as well.<p>

When Hippolyta gave the eulogy she didn't really have much to say, given that she didn't know Superman personally. However, she did say that his sacrifice would not be forgotten in any way (especially not by her, but she kept that to herself), and she hoped that he would be allowed to be at peace in the afterlife, wherever that afterlife may be.

After the funeral, Hippolyta retired to her chambers for the night, but just before she went to sleep, she said a silent prayer for her daughter and hoped that, in spite of her exile, she would be able to find comfort in her new friends out in the Patriarch World.

* * *

><p>AN: Ever typed up a good ten-page chapter and then lost it all because your own jump drive got corrupted for some reason, thus having to start all over again, only to have the same thing happen one more time? Well, that's what happened to me during these few months, so what I ended up doing was putting it on my laptop instead of the jump drive, then I broke it up into two parts – the first half being what you just read, and the second one being the next chapter. Hopefully it won't take as long to write on the next go round. (Lol)<p>

Miterá – means "mother" in Greek

Kóri – means "daughter" in Greek


	3. Picking up the pieces, Pt 2

Chapter 3 – Picking up the pieces, Part 2

The mood was a very somber one all throughout Metropolis the very next day. And you didn't have to be gifted by a higher power (or powers in the case of a certain Amazon princess) to pick up on it.

After her mother had left, Diana had been able to summon up the strength to be able to sleep through the night, though there were moments where it was difficult for her to do so.

Still saddened by Kal's death, but not wanting to spend the whole day locked up in her apartment, Diana then made her way over to Metropolis to check on J'onn (who was at their now-departed friend's apartment) and see what she could do to help.

Although Diana had been to Metropolis many times before, it had only been in passing, namely during missions and whatnot, so as such the exiled Princess had never really taken the time to see the city sights and take it all in.

Now, normally seeing Diana in her full Wonder Woman costume would more than turn a couple of heads (including monks and priests), but fortunately for Diana, she was at the moment wearing a tacky business suit with her long hair tied up in an unflattering bun, and large wire-rimmed glasses to top it off, so as a result nobody really took notice of her, much to her own surprise…

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you certain this will disguise the way I normally look?" Diana asked Clark one time when they were on the Watchtower.<em>

"_Diana, take it from me – you'd be surprised by how wearing glasses and dressing a certain way will throw people off." Clark replied._

* * *

><p><em>Looks like you were right, Kal.<em> Diana thought to herself as she made her way towards Clinton Street where Superman's apartment was. _You were right._

Once she was in the complex, she then found Kal's apartment number and knocked on the door. But instead of it being J'onn standing in the doorway, it was Kal's cousin Kara.

"Diana?" Kara asked, recognizing Diana right away based on what her now late cousin told her.

"Yes." The Amazon replied.

"Come in, come in." Kara said as she allowed the princess inside the apartment where the latter saw several boxes scattered about. J'onn himself was sitting on a stool by the kitchen eating Oreo cookies, taking a break from helping sort out the odds and ends of his late friend's apartment.

"I'm so sorry I didn't come here sooner…" Diana began.

"Don't worry about it, it's okay." Kara replied. "We've been able to make some headway." _The beauty of super-speed…_

"So what have you decided in regards to 'Clark Kent'?"

"We decided to have it to where 'Clark' heads abroad to cover the world's reactions to Superman's death, and then have him 'killed' in an accident while on the way back to his apartment." Kara said. "I know it's not exactly the best, but it's all we can come up with."

Diana nodded. "So…is there anything I can assist with?"

"Well, we're sorting everything bit by bit, but yeah, that'd be great." Kara answered.

* * *

><p>(Some time later…)<p>

"All right; I think we can call it a day." Kara said.

"Shouldn't we just move everything right now?" Diana asked, still not sure why they were sorting everything section by section.

"If we did, it may arouse suspicions as to why everything in the apartment somehow disappeared." J'onn pointed out.

_True._ Diana thought to herself. _The last thing we need is any unfriendly strangers looking into why the apartment is suddenly vacated so soon after Superman's death._

"So where are Kal's foster parents?" Diana asked.

"They were here a while ago just before you showed up." Kara answered. "They were both just distraught. Ma especially." She finished with a sad look on her face as she remembered how Martha looked when she left.

"Say…would you like to come over and meet them?" Kara asked Diana.

"Well, I wouldn't want to impose…" Diana began.

"Don't worry, you won't be." Kara said reassuringly. "J'onn, how about you?"

"I would be honored." J'onn replied.

* * *

><p>If the mood was somber at Metropolis, it was amplified even more in Smallville. Namely at the Kent farm. For Jonathan, he did everything he could to try and keep a solid emotional grip on things for Martha's sake and his own, but to no avail. Knowing that there was nothing else to do, he joined his wife in grieving for their son. After a while the couple pulled themselves together and tried to continue the day as best they could, for despite their grief, they knew their son had died doing what he did best: helping people in need, and as such he would not want them to wallow in sorrow and grief.<p>

Since it was close to noon Martha was all set to make lunch while Jonathan was out feeding the few animals they had before getting to work on the old tractor (again) when she heard the doorbell ring. Curious, she opened it to see Kara standing there.

"Hi Ma." Kara said.

"Kara, hi!" Martha said. "I thought you were coming here later in the afternoon."

"Well…I had some help, so I thought I'd come by early." Kara replied as she then gestured to J'onn and Diana. "I hope you don't mind that I brought them along."

In regards to meeting J'onn J'onzz Martha had no idea what to expect upon meeting him, even though she had heard a great deal from her son about the Martian and the tragedies he had gone through himself. However…seeing Princess Diana/Wonder Woman was a whole other thing entirely. No image she had seen of her on TV did her justice compared to seeing her in the flesh. It truly was like being in the presence of a real goddess.

For Diana, this was one of the few times where she genuinely felt awkward. Although she had heard nothing but great things about Kal-Clark's adoptive parents, she still couldn't help but feel somewhat out of place. In fact, she had wondered why she had allowed Kara to convince her to come straight to Smallville instead of heading to her apartment in Boston first to change clothes, since she was only wearing her Wonder Woman outfit. However, Kara insisted that it wouldn't matter. According to her, Jonathan and Martha wouldn't have cared if Diana showed up wearing rags.

"Hello Mrs. Kent." Diana said politely with a tinge of nervousness.

"Hello Diana." Martha replied once she found her voice.

"Hey Martha, I think I finally got the wood chipper going (hopefully this time for good), so-" Jonathan said as he made his way over to the house from the back when he saw his wife standing in the doorway. Once he got close he then saw what looked like a Martian and an extremely beautiful woman standing alongside Kara.

"As I was just telling Ma, I wasn't alone in sorting out some of the odds and ends of Clark's apartment." Kara said as she introduced J'onn and Diana to the Kents. "Diana and J'onn, these are Clark's and my adoptive parents: Jonathan and Martha Kent."

"It's an honor to meet you, Diana. And you as well J'onn." Jonathan said as he and Martha gave a slight bow.

"No Mr. and Mrs. Kent, the honor is all ours." Diana replied.

"Indeed." J'onn said in earnest.

"Please call us Jonathan and Martha; and come in, I was just about to make lunch." Martha said as she ushered in Kara Diana, and J'onn in.

Once Diana was inside she took a look around the house. Although it was not like her home in Themyscira, Diana could tell that the household still had a kind of feel that only comes from putting a great deal of care behind it, and the photos she saw around the house – which had pictures of Clark with his parents at various times in his life – more than showed that there was no shortage of love in the Kent household.

"Would you or J'onn like something to eat?" Martha asked the princess and the Martian.

"Yes, of course." Diana replied honestly.

"Even though I had some Oreos before, I would be glad to." J'onn said earnestly.

_Some? J'onn, you practically ate the whole bag._ Kara thought to herself.

* * *

><p>As Martha started putting together some lunch for all of them (with help from Jonathan), Diana was amazed at not only how well Martha could move around the kitchen, but by the dynamic between the latter and her husband as they prepared lunch, which was something she had never really seen before, even with the few couples she had seen in passing since she arrived in the Patriarch World. In many ways, what she was seeing between Jonathan and Martha touched Diana deeply.<p>

_Even though Gods know, it would be a cold day in Hades before Mother would ever find herself cooking for a man, much less alongside one._ Diana thought.

In no time at all lunch was served, which consisted of sweet chicken teriyaki sandwiches and salads to go along with it, which Kara, Diana, and J'onn took to eating with gusto.

After they were done eating Diana and J'onn then spent some time with Kara, who had gotten out a photo album of Clark's that Jonathan and Martha had been putting together over the years of their son in various moments of his life: from his times in elementary, middle, and high school, to his time in college, to his odyssey around the world that had not only photos, but also articles/anecdotes of people being helped by a mysterious guardian angel, although at the time no one knew who it was.

As Diana heard and saw all of this, she couldn't help but feel humbled and honored at having known someone like Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman during the time she was able to. And not for the first time, Diana couldn't help but wonder how things might have been had her mother and Amazon sisters met someone like Clark instead of Heracles and later Hades.

Later, Diana then headed outside to check out the rest of the farm alongside Jonathan while J'onn had to return to the Watchtower. Although he had a warning device on his person to notify him of any emergencies, he still preferred to be on the monitoring station. However, he was glad to have spent some time with his late friend's family and told Jonathan and Martha not to hesitate to contact him if they needed anything at all. Having lost his own family as well as his entire race, he knew the importance of family.

As Jonathan showed Diana around, he couldn't help but notice how comfortable Diana was in her own skin as he showed her the various animals they had and whatnot. In a way, it was almost surprising since if one didn't know any better, one would wonder how a princess could be comfortable around a farm setting. However, in Diana's case, given that she grew up around animals (particularly horses like her stallion Ajax) and having been gifted with animal empathy by her patrons, the whole thing was a no-brainer. Plus (thanks to Martha) the fact that she was currently dressed in a navy-blue T-shirt with worn blue jeans and a checkered plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows (with part of her long hair tied up in a ponytail) made her look more like a farmer's daughter than an exiled Princess.

_Clark…I really hope you knew just how blessed you were in having someone like her for a friend._ Jonathan thought. _Maybe if you had waited a little while longer before choosing to date Lois…then maybe you and Diana could have had a chance._

"So what are you going to do now?" Diana asked Jonathan as he walked over to his vintage John Deere tractor.

"I'm going to see if I can try and fix one last thing on this tractor of mine before I take it out to plow the field." Jonathan replied.

"What seems to be wrong?"

"The drawbar (the bar that connects the plow to the tractor) got itself bent the last time I used it." Jonathan explained. "Fortunately at the time, I had just finished up. However, trying to get it fixed or even replaced is nearly impossible."

"Can I take a look?" Diana asked.

"Sure." Jonathan said as he stepped aside so Diana could take a look. As the exiled Princess looked at the drawbar she could easily tell how it was bent sideways very well. Carefully she then reached for the drawbar and tried to see if she could bend it back into place again.

"Careful." Jonathan cautioned. "You don't want to snap the bar off. It _is_ a vintage tractor."

"Okay." Diana said as she did her best to apply enough pressure to place the drawbar back into its original position, but not enough to break it. In no time it was back in position.

"You did it." Jonathan said with a smile.

_I did, didn't I?_ Diana thought with a genuine smile of her own.

* * *

><p>For pretty much the whole day things went like a breeze for Diana and the Kents. In Jonathan's case he was now able to plow his fields again (which he insisted he do, since Diana was still their guest, but that didn't stop Diana from wanting to help) with the drawbar fixed, and in addition, the princess also spent some time with Martha, who was glad that Diana was not what one would think a princess would be: pampered, snooty, and just downright annoying (but then again Martha didn't really see her as having any of those things to begin with). Instead, there was a great deal of empathy radiating from Diana that, in a lot of ways, seemed to temper that pragmatic warrior nature of hers. This was shown more during the time when Martha stepped out to feed the chickens and Diana went with her. Once Martha gave Diana some of the feed the birds then went straight to the princess without needing any prodding, to which Martha couldn't help but smile at.<p>

Not only that, but Kara also got to spend time with Diana as she shared her own experiences since she got here and how Clark, along with his adopted parents, played a big hand in helping her assimilate to life on Earth. In addition, Kara even talked about her encounters with Darkseid and his Furies and what that despot had ended up doing to her cousin. Of course, it was difficult to say the latter part without getting emotional, but Kara felt Diana needed to know, although the former had a feeling Clark probably told her what happened some time back.

In no time at all dinner came around, with Martha having put together what could only be described as a feast, which was thoroughly enjoyed by all.

After dinner was finished, Diana felt it was best to head back to Boston. However, Martha insisted that she stay for the night, given that it was getting late, to which Diana agreed to.

After taking a shower Martha lent the princess some of Clark's clothes seeing as how they didn't really have women's clothes that matched Diana's height.

As Diana found herself in Clark's old room (which she would be sleeping in for the night), she could more than tell that even though he hadn't been in said room for years since moving to Metropolis, Clark's essence could still be felt.

Not feeling too tired, but still wanting to try and get some sleep, Diana found herself picking up "To Kill a Mockingbird" (which was one of Clark's books that had caught her eye early on when she first came into the room) and starting to read it from the very beginning. Although Diana was very scholarly, she had yet to pick up a book just for the sheer joy of entertaining oneself. Usually she only read to learn more about the many elements that made up the modern-day world and not much else.

"Guess we can count at least one other thing you and Clark have in common, besides being heroes." Martha said in the doorway. "You both like to read."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Diana stammered as she took notice of Martha, feeling somewhat like a child with their hand in the cookie jar. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." Martha said reassuringly. "You can more than read it. I just came up to see how you were before I turned in with Jonathan for the night. Plus, I also wanted to tell you that your armor is washed and ready when you leave tomorrow, so you don't have to worry about that."

"Oh thank you so much." Diana said. "I honestly cannot thank you and Jonathan enough."

"It's a pleasure Diana." Martha replied honestly. "Besides, any friend of Clark's…is a friend…of ours." The older woman finished as she began to choke up, to which Diana then walked over and embraced her, letting out some of her own emotion.

"And here I thought I had cried enough myself last night." Diana said.

"I guess we're both still going through the motions." Martha replied.

"I know I shouldn't think like this, but I still can't help but feel I could have done something." Diana said as the two sat on the bed.

"There wasn't anything you could have done." Martha said.

"I know, but still…" Diana began.

"Did you have feelings for him?" Martha asked, already getting curious by seeing how Diana was being. Although Diana had not been sulking around the whole day, Martha was wondering what the dynamic between her son and Diana was.

As soon as she heard Martha's question Diana was tempted to say that she did because she lost a friend, but having been asked the same question by her own mother, Diana knew that she wouldn't fare any better with Martha. Plus, as she looked at the older woman…Diana could not bring herself to say something else that would deflect the question. To the exiled princess, it felt that if lying to her own mother was bad, lying to Martha Kent would feel even worse.

"…I think I did." Diana admitted. "In all honesty, I think I had been attracted to him the first time I laid eyes on him."

"When did those feelings become more than just an initial infatuation?" Martha asked.

"After my mother exiled me." Diana answered.

"And it was just because you brought men onto the island?" Martha asked with a baffled tone, already remembering what Clark told her in regards to that incident.

"My mother is what you would call a 'stickler' for the rules." Diana explained. "She is not someone who takes kindly to anyone who breaks them, regardless of the reasons behind it or if it was a loved one that committed said offense."

"Speaking as a parent (namely one who raised a Kryptonian since he was three), I can understand the importance of rules, but even I know that there are times when those rules need to be bent, especially if it's for the right reasons." Martha said.

"I know, but in the case of my mother, it's very difficult." Diana said. "I believe it comes from her own bitter experiences with Heracles and Hades."

"The son of Zeus and the latter's own brother?" Martha surmised.

"How'd you know?" Diana asked, amazed.

"Well, I had minored in Literature back during my college years." Martha confessed. "One of the classes I took involved Greek mythology."

Hearing this caused a smile to creep up on Diana's face.

"Don't be surprised, I wasn't always a farmer's wife." Martha said with a warm glint in her eye.

"Are you certain you aren't an Amazon?" Diana asked.

"No Diana, I can honestly say I am not. Sorry." Martha said with a warm smile.

"But anyway, I'm sorry for going off-topic, continue."

"Yes, so because of the humiliations that Heracles and his men had done to her and all of her Amazon sisters, and then later having been tricked into helping Hades overthrow the Olympians…you can imagine how my mother ended up developing a great distrust for all men. And I have to admit, if it hadn't been for the talk I had with my mother last night, I would have thought my mother was still unwilling to let go of the horrible things that happened to her."

"So she came to see you even though she banished you?"

"The credit goes to Hawkgirl for doing that." Diana said, remembering to thank Shayera next time she saw her.

"Then it looks like you aren't the only one who's gained some new perspective by being outside the island," Martha said. "Because it looks like your mother did too."

"Well, having good friends and getting to know other people outside the hero's armor definitely helps."

"Would this also include hanging around a certain playboy billionaire in Paris who also moonlights as a vigilante in Gotham?" Martha asked.

Once again Diana was just surprised at Martha's words and at first she wanted to say that Bruce Wayne was not Batman, but the knowing look on Martha's face quickly rendered the whole thing moot.

"Well…he was visiting Paris on business, and at the time, I was helping someone. I didn't expect to run into Bruce."

"He no doubt left an impression on you, didn't he?" Martha asked.

"A little, but not too much." Diana replied. "Despite that though, I did entertain the idea of pursuing something with him, especially since…"

"…especially since Clark was already taken, right?"

"Yes." Diana admitted. "But also since he seemed to be very contradictory himself. Not like Kal of course, but still distinct. Plus, he seems to have this darkness about him that, as a comrade, I don't like to see. It's almost like…seeing what your son could have become if he didn't let go of his hatred of Darkseid, despite what that despot put him through."

"Diana…be honest, do you want to be in a relationship with someone because you genuinely want to, or are you just doing that because of some other reason? Because based on what you've told me, you _did_ develop feelings for my son and only decided to go for Bruce Wayne as an afterthought without any real genuine feelings behind it." Martha said.

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way…"

"Maybe you don't mean it that way, but it does kind of sound like you are. I mean, how well do you know Bruce Wayne?"

"Not very well." Diana admitted. "I know he's a philanthropist and gives greatly to charity. Plus I know he went through a tragic ordeal with losing his parents at a young age and has tried to make sure that what he went through never happens to anyone again."

"And while all that's well and good, but again, would you be with someone like that because you want to, or is it more out of an obligation to save him from his pain? Because if it's the latter, then I'm afraid you may be making a mistake." Martha said with a knowing tone in her voice.

"How so?" Diana asked, already getting confused by what Martha was saying.

"Because…I went through something very similar." Martha answered which got Diana's attention.

"Years ago, before I met Jonathan…there was someone else." Martha began. "I had just graduated from college and had taken a job as an administrative assistant at one of my father's law firms when I ran into this young but slightly older businessman. We both got to talking and next thing we knew, we hit it off, or so I thought."

"As time went by I noticed that he had been a very guarded person, and he never told me why. So I tried to get him to open up and tell me what was wrong, but he simply brushed it off and asked me not to speak of it, so I didn't. I felt that if I was patient enough, he would let me in. And all the while I tried to drop subtle hints that would get him to lower his guard and let me in on his secret, but to no avail. But then one day, after I had gotten off work and was supposed to meet him for coffee, I overheard him talking with some kind of shady person (of course, he didn't see me) in the background. I wasn't sure what to make of it, but I just got this feeling to get out of there and get home as fast as I could, which I did (with no one following). Later after dinner I found that there had been this huge drug bust at an abandoned warehouse with the same businessman I had been seeing as one of the accomplices involved. It turned out that he and several other people had been smuggling drugs from Colombia and Panama and only just then did the cops finally manage to catch them in the act. Although they had enough evidence to convict the man I was seeing, the DA felt that there were more involved and tried to go for that angle, but the only way the DA could was if the businessman confessed who his other accomplices were, and the latter just wouldn't confess, so it was only him and his few associates that were sentenced to prison."

"Was it out of loyalty that he wouldn't confess?" Diana asked.

"Probably." Martha answered. "After his sentence, I got a letter from him apologizing and explaining to me that he stayed aloof because not only did he not want me involved with him any more than I already was, but because his way of living was one he purposely chose a long time ago, and that if I was involved, I would have either ended up like him or I would have tried to convince him to leave that way of living, which he had no intention of doing."

"Even if it meant living a better life?" Diana asked, getting more confused.

"As far as he was concerned, he preferred the life he lead, and had no regrets living it that way." Martha finished. "That letter was the only one I got from him, and after that, I never heard from him again. Right after that, I got around to thinking hard about the whole thing, and I really felt somewhat disgusted with myself for having spent close to two years trying to have a relationship with someone who, while not a playboy by any means, still strung me along emotionally (whether he meant to or not)."

"Disillusioned, I decided to take a sabbatical from work and traveled all over the country to find myself again. And at some point, I ended up in Smallville and met Jonathan, and then in due time, I found myself again, and this time, with a love that was genuine and not something superficial and forced."

"Of course, my father didn't see it that way. And when Jonathan and I went to him to get his blessing, he wouldn't give it, and felt that I was wasting my life away to live as a farmer. We argued, and then I packed my bags and left home with Jonathan back to Smallville. Like the businessman, I never heard from my father again, but despite that, I knew in my heart that I was doing the right thing."

"Then several years later, Clark came into our lives, and the rest…is history."

Diana didn't say anything for several moments after hearing Martha talk. At that moment she realized that even for what little she knew about relationships, she didn't really know anything at all.

"I didn't have any inkling that relationships between men and women could be like that. I thought that if a woman wanted to have a relationship with someone, they did just that, and that was it."

"Relationships are a bit more complicated than what most people realize," Martha said. "Regardless of whether they have powers or not."

"Now I'm not trying to tell you what you should do with your life, Diana. I'm only saying that if you _do_ want to pursue a relationship with someone, make sure you're doing so because you're attracted to said person, not because of some obligation to help someone who, while a good person, is still unwilling to let go of past tragedies and has no interest in being helped in that respect, much less opening up."

"But how did you suspect that Bruce was Batman?" Diana asked.

"It started when he showed up in Metropolis a few years back on a 'business trip'." Martha began. "Of course, I didn't get suspicious right away, but shortly after he showed up Batman appeared. And I remember specifically that Batman first showed up after Bruce Wayne appeared back in Gotham after being away for seven years. Then I remember that when Clark formed the Justice League with Batman (and yourself) I know all of you operated from a satellite up in orbit around Earth, which I know NASA wouldn't have just lent to you on a whim (especially with what happened between my son and Darkseid sadly), which meant that there had to have been someone in the background supplying everything (even though I know Clark lent some of the technology from Krypton), someone very rich. Plus, when you didn't deny that Wayne was Batman and the fact that you knew of the tragedy he suffered as a child (which even myself and Jonathan knew about as well when it happened), it was pretty easy to put two and two together."

The two talked some more before both women decided to turn in for the night, with Diana thanking Martha for her advice and the latter thanking Diana for being their guest and that she would always be welcome here anytime before heading back to hers and Jonathan's bedroom.

"How was she?" Jonathan asked once his wife entered.

"She seems to be okay now." Martha replied. "She really is every bit the kind soul Clark said she is, and more."

"Sometimes I wonder if maybe we should have told Clark to hold off on a relationship with Lois."

"Considering what our son was going through at the time, I don't think that would've have been such a good idea." Martha pointed out.

"True, but with Diana Clark seemed to be able to let his guard down a bit more than he did with Lois." Jonathan noted. "Even before he died, I don't think he told Lois he was also Superman."

"Indeed." Martha agreed. "And while I could understand why he didn't tell Lois at first, he _still_ should have opened up more once he and Lois became an item. And if he was afraid Lois would reject him for it, then maybe she never really deserved him at all. But…there's no point dwelling on what-ifs. All we can do is focus on the here and now. Speaking of which, I managed to convince Diana to stay for breakfast tomorrow."

"Oh, that's good." Jonathan said. "It's really a shame Clark hadn't met her early in life, but at least he _had_ met her and had her as a friend for the time he did."

"True." Martha agreed. "And I really hope that Diana does find happiness at some point down the road."

"That makes two of us." Jonathan said as he pulled his wife close to him.


	4. Welcome to Themyscira

Chapter 4 – Welcome to Themyscira

The sound of occasional birds chirping permeated through Clark's ears as he continued on the path to God-only-knew-where. While Clark had no idea where he was going, he knew that the path had to lead somewhere.

_Either that or I might _be_ in the Twilight Zone._ He thought sardonically.

About a half-hour later Clark then came across a thick forest which the path seemed to end at. Undeterred, he pushed on ahead, using his sword to cut through the occasional underbrush. However, as he entered the forest he instantly felt as though he was being watched. He then tried to focus his hearing to see if his super-hearing had come back fully, but he was only able to pick up on light sounds in the trees, but not much else. Moving quickly Clark then saw what looked like buildings up ahead outside the forested area he was in. But no sooner had he seen the buildings did Clark then hear a light growl, then more growls as he then turned around and saw the wolf pack he had encountered last night come out from the bushes with the alpha male in the front.

_Looks like they followed me all the way here, yet they kept a good enough distance so I wouldn't pick up on them, until now._ Clark realized. _And what better way to get prey than by trapping him in a thick forest with little room to move? Although that still doesn't explain the noises I heard from the trees though…_

Feeling for his sword and pulling out a hammer from his pack, Clark placed his supplies and cape gently to the ground and quickly took a defensive stance.

"Down!" He yelled, to which the wolves still growled.

"Stay!"

The alpha male only growled more at the latter comment before signaling the rest of its pack to attack Clark. Despite not being able to use his powers, Clark fought hard and well, but got most of his costume torn and some claw marks (which pretty much answered the question of whether he had his invulnerability back or not).

Interestingly enough though, the marks weren't numerous, and they looked more like light cuts than the usual injuries one would get from fighting a wolf (or several in this case).

After managing to beat back several of the wolves, the alpha male then stepped out from the rest and confronted Clark itself.

"So…just you and me now, huh?" Clark asked as he tightened his grip on his weapons. "Guess this is where we find out who's really the top dog."

The male then snarled as it leaped at Clark, to which the latter struck with his sword. Next thing Clark knew, blood spewed out all over the place, but the blood was not Clark's, but rather from the male wolf's head, which Clark had separated from its body in one clean swipe.

Once the alpha male was down for the count, the rest of the pack took one glance at their fallen leader before growling and bearing their teeth at Clark, intent on killing him for killing their leader. However, no sooner did they get closer did the sharp "twang" of a bowstring echo through the forest and one of the wolves found itself with an arrow through its head, then Clark heard several more "twangs" sound off and saw other arrows wound other wolves within the pack. Then all of a sudden Clark then saw several women leap from hidden places in the trees and drop down next to him with their bows/arrows drawn, and in some cases, swords.

Startled, and sensing that they were outnumbered, the wolves then took off as fast as they could.

"Thank you." Clark said as he sheathed his sword and wiped as much of the wolf's blood off his face as he could.

One of the women then turned to him and spoke. "If you wish to thank us, then go back to wherever it is you came from."

"I would if I could, but unfortunately at the moment, I cannot." Clark replied, relieved they spoke English, even though he could understand all languages with no trouble (consequence of traveling the world before settling in Metropolis).

"And why is that?" Asked another woman.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Clark answered.

"In our experience, you would be surprised by what we would and would not believe." Spoke the first woman.

"But how about a more…_simpler_ question for you: what are you doing venturing so close to our city of Themyscira?"

"Themyscira?" Clark repeated, shocked. _How the hell did I end up on the Amazon's island?_

"So I take it you _have_ heard of us then?" Asked the second woman with a growing tone in her voice that was almost a warning one.

_On second thoughts, forget wondering how you ended up on the island, Clark. Think fast or dense molecular makeup or not – it'll be your neck!_

"Only in roundabout ways." Clark replied. "But to answer your question, I am lost and I am searching for a way to get home." He finished, modifying his pronunciations so the Amazons could understand clearly and not get confused.

"And how exactly did you end up lost from where you were supposed to go?" Asked the first woman, getting curious.

_Wait a minute, why are they talking like they're not on an island, but on the mainland? Unless…_

"It is a rather…confusing story." Clark said, quickly realizing that he was not on an island, but in a place on the mainland where Themyscira used to be, or at least based on what he studied from Greek mythology/lore. "But I can assure you I did not come this way to harm anyone."

"Well, forgive us if we are not completely willing to take your word on that." Replied the first Amazon. "However, since your stance and tone in your voice seem to have some veracity to your words, we'll reserve judgment for now. For the moment, let us escort you to our city so you can recuperate before you continue on your journey."

At first Clark was confused, but then he looked at the cuts on his chest and his costume, which was tattered up pretty good. "Okay then. Lead the way." To which the Amazons got a little perturbed, since they had never heard a man say to them before, not even once.

"So what is your name?" Asked the first Amazon as they headed towards the city gates.

"Kal." Clark replied, thinking on his feet.

"Aella, one of Themyscira's falconers."

Although still keeping a serious air about her, Aella couldn't help but take notice of the impressive physique Kal had, and neither could the rest of her fellow Amazons.

As they exited the forest, Aella and some of her comrades noticed that the cuts on Kal's body were starting to give a slight glow and then heal up as if though they had never existed. And they noticed that it was where the sunlight was touching him.

_Who is he?_ They wondered.

As they entered the city of Themyscira, Kal noticed that the city looked very much like what he and the others had seen when they had gone to the island to save Diana's mother and her Amazon sisters from Faust.

But interestingly enough, the looks he was getting weren't of total disdain or hostility, just a combination of weariness, and curiosity.

_Okay Clark, you're either in one of two places: an alternate reality, or…the past._

Once Kal and his escorts made it to the palace where Phillipus was standing guard, Aella and the Captain then went inside to speak to Hippolyta and Antiope while Kal waited outside. After a while, Kal was given the okay to enter, where the two queens, as well as Phillipus and Aella were waiting.

"So…one of our falconers Aella tells me you were venturing close to our city trying to find your way home when you were attacked by wolves." Hippolyta said.

"Yes." Kal said, instantly recognizing Diana's mother right away. "Although I have to admit, I am not sure how to explain the entire story."

"Well, in our experience we have seen enough to know that there are some things beyond description." Antiope said. "So if you wish to tell us, you are more than within your rights to do so."

_God, what do I do?_ Kal thought. _As much as I'd like to tell them, would it be a good idea? Especially if I'm _in _the past and not an alternate reality…? But I can't lie to Diana's mother…_

Deciding to bite the bullet (and hope he didn't end up making things worse), Kal then spoke.

"Your Highnesses, I am lost both in where I am and _when_ I am."

"What do you mean?" Hippolyta asked for clarification.

"I am not from this time. I am from the future."

"The future?" Antiope asked.

"Yes." Kal said. "Some enemies had attacked my home city, and myself and my allies were defending the city against them when one of my enemies had tried to kill two of my friends with his weapon. I was able to get in the path of it and save my friends, but I ended up being separated from them and ended up in a forested clearing not too far from here. When I discovered there was a pathway I gathered what supplies I could and made my way, even though I did not know where I was going, much less know I would end up in the direction to Themyscira."

The two Queens were silent for a moment before they heard a voice coming from one of the hallways, which got louder as the person got closer.

"Your Highnesses!" Menalippe exclaimed as she made her way to the throne room. "Your Highnesses, you need to-"

The Oracle stopped herself in mid-sentence as she noticed the two Queens were not alone, but what _really_ made her heart almost stop was the man standing in front of them, who looked _exactly_ like the person she had been seeing in her visions.

"Great Hera…" She whispered.

"What is it, Menalippe?" Antiope asked.

Knowing she had pretty much put her foot in her mouth by interrupting whatever it was the man was discussing with Hippolyta and Antiope but now…seeing Kal, which confirmed she wasn't seeing just visions but something of great importance (and the present man being a part of said importance in some fashion), Menalippe steeled herself and approached her Queens.

"There's something I need to tell you regarding the visions I saw recently." Menalippe said in hushed tones.

"Is it the same ones?" Hippolyta asked.

"Yes. And it concerns him." Menalippe replied as she gestured towards Kal.

"How so?" Antiope asked.

"Because the man I have seen in the visions is standing in front of us." Answered the Oracle as she gestured towards Kal again.

As soon as she said this both Queens looked at Kal stoically, but inwardly, they were shocked.

"What did you see in the visions besides him?" Antiope asked.

"I saw him in strange clothing (that looks similar to what he is wearing) but in a different place, and from what I was able to feel, it was in a time _not_ our own."

_So then what Kal told us could very well be true._ Hippolyta thought as she looked at her sister, who also seemed to be on the same line of thinking.

_Well, this certainly changes things. But, since he very much came alone based on what Aella told me, and since he has not been hostile towards any of my Amazon sisters since he came into the city…I suppose there wouldn't be a reason for him not to recuperate here for the time being, given that he had been attacked by wolves. Although I do wonder why he isn't grievously wounded…not that I mind the sight, of course. And from what I can tell, neither does Antiope._

Taking one look at her sister Antiope, who then nodded, Hippolyta then spoke.

"Kal."

"Yes, your Highness?" Kal asked.

"It seems that there could indeed be some veracity to support your words."

"How…?" Kal asked, relieved that they might believe him despite having no evidence to show the two Queens.

"Our Oracle here seems to have had visions concerning someone, particularly someone from another place and time and wearing clothing similar to yours." Antiope said. "And if experience has taught us anything, it is that very few things are purely coincidental, especially in regards to her visions and your unexpected arrival."

"If I may…these visions…they weren't of bad omens, were they?" Kal asked cautiously.

"That is what we are trying to find out. But if it is any consolation to you, nothing our Oracle has seen and told us have been anything horrible." Hippolyta reassured.

_What could the Oracle have seen though?_ Kal thought.

"But given that our Falconer has gone out of her way to bring you here to recuperate – to which myself nor my sister have any objections to – you are more than welcome to stay as long as you want until a way to return you to your proper place and time can be found." Antiope said.

_Okay, that's a relief, but I'm still feeling a bit awkward about this. After all, this is Diana's mom here. _Kal thought.

"Thank you, your Highnesses." Kal said earnestly.

"Our Captain will escort you to a place you can stay for the moment." Hippolyta said as she gestured to her captain and longtime friend, who appeared and gestured for him to follow her.

_Although…I hope he does not break our trust and generosity towards him._ Antiope thought to herself.

* * *

><p>It was a brisk walk, but eventually Phillipus and Kal made it to what looked like an old lodge within the city's village square.<p>

"This place we usually keep for whenever travelers need shelter, but as you can see, it has been unattended for quite some time." Phillipus explained. "It isn't much, but…"

"Don't worry. This will more than suffice." Kal assured. _Especially since I have slept in my parents' barn on more than one occasion._

"I have to say, you are a strange one, Kal." Phillipus remarked.

"Well, I _have_ been told that since before I could walk." Kal said with a genuine smile, to which a blush was threatening to spread up the Captain's neck.

"Well, there is a pathway that leads to a bath-house not too far away, so if you need to clean yourself, by all means do so. Although…try not to use it to spy on our Amazons when they are bathing."

"I will do my best." Kal promised, knowing full well how fierce women could be, Amazon or otherwise (his own mother included).

_I wonder if I should also tell him about the possibility of our younger Amazons spying on him…oh, no matter. If they do, then at least it will be nothing short of amusing._ Thought the Captain.

"If you need anything, I will have one of my guards nearby to assist you."

"Thank you." Kal said respectfully, to which the Captain felt unnerved, but acknowledged and then left their new guest to his own devices.

_Well, the good news is, the Oracle was able to somewhat confirm my story, and the Amazons weren't hostile and demanding just what the hell am I doing here. But all the same, I better watch my step and not do anything to upset them._ Kal thought. _And if this is before Heracles showed up and messed things up for Diana's mom and her Amazon sisters, then it definitely explains why they're being the way they are towards me. If Heracles shows up, I'm not sure exactly what I'll do, but I'll definitely keep an eye on him and be ready once he tries something._

_Plus, it wouldn't hurt to get a lay of the city if needed. But I definitely need to get some different clothes first. But before I do that…_

Kal then looked outside the window, which allowed him to see the bathhouse nearby. Fortunately, there were no Amazons bathing, so Kal knew he didn't have to worry about walking in on women bathing in the nude.

_Well, my costume may be torn up, but it's all I got at the moment._ Kal thought as he glanced at his torn Superman suit.

_Well, might as well risk it and go down there. As much I don't mind beautiful women around me (and contrary to what some people think, I really don't), it's still going to be awkward, especially since I'm already taken._

Grabbing his cape (which had not been torn), Kal then stepped out of his lodge, notified the nearby guardswoman where he was going and then headed down to the bathhouse.

And as much he would like to pretend he didn't see it, Kal had noticed traces of a playful smile cross the guardswoman's face after he spoke to her.

_Well, if it happens, then at least I can check off "Having women spy on me" from my bucket list if/when I get back._ Kal thought with a smile as he neared the bathhouse.


	5. Relaxing moments and new looks

Chapter 5 – Relaxing moments and new looks

Clark closed his eyes as he allowed himself to float on the surface of the water with little to no trouble. After having gone through fighting several of his rouges, to ending up in what could only be the past, and now bathing in the pool of one of Themyscira's bathhouses, Clark more than felt the need for some R and R.

_But then again, I haven't really allowed myself to do that even before all this._ He thought as he remembered working tirelessly for months on end to re-earn people's trust again after Darkseid's brainwashing. _Not completely, anyway._

Taking a deep breath, Clark then let himself sink slowly to the water, focusing on nothing but the calm sereneness of the water around him. Of course, had he focused his still-recovering senses before descending, he would have noticed some Amazon women entering the bathhouse with eager looks on their faces, eager looks that only came from what a certain Amazon guard had told them a few moments ago.

Removing their tunics stealthily, the Amazon women then made their way into the pool as quietly as they could. At first they were a bit startled as they saw the man floating close to the pool's floor, for they thought he drowned, but when they saw small air bubbles come out from his nose and mouth and his feet curl and uncurl, they were relieved.

As they got close, some of their eyes widened, for although none of the women were strangers to the male form, they were still nonetheless amazed at the man's musculature, which looked more like a classic sculpture of one of their Greek gods in human form. And on top of that, as they gazed closer and scoped Clark out from head to toe (namely in-between), a warm feeling spread across their faces and other parts of their bodies as they began to think less than pure thoughts.

But no sooner had they got within touching Clark did a large splash echo throughout the bathhouse, which caught Clark's attention right away as he opened his eyes and realized he was surrounded by several women who were all NAKED!

_Don't react down there._ Clark started telling himself, namely to a certain part of his body. _Don't react…_

Surfacing quickly, Clark then ran his hand through his hair as he looked at the Amazon women who had pretty much surrounded him. And as much as he tried to fight it, a small blush began to spread up his neck.

"You just had to ruin the surprise, didn't you Polycasta?" Asked one of the Amazons to another of their own.

"Oh come now Hellene, it was just a little fun!" Replied Polycasta, who had been the Amazon that had dived into the pool, creating the splash.

"And judging from the look on Kal's face, it seems he is having more fun than he would like to admit."

_Oh boy._ Kal thought as he tried not to blush any further.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't meant to step into the pool if all of you were going to use it." Kal apologized, trying to keep his cool (even though he couldn't get rid of the blush on his cheeks).

"No worries." Polycasta said cheerfully. "Besides, your presence _is_ quite a welcome change compared to other days." To which Kal gave a small smile in appreciation.

_Okay, you know what Clark? You might as well just go with it. I mean, you're in a pool naked with a bunch of gorgeous women who are also naked (a fantasy every straight guy has had at one point in their life, including you), so you might as well just milk it in the best of ways and just talk to them and get to know them. Besides, unless you just magically end up back in your own time as you were before all this happened (and hopefully not naked), you'll be here a while. Besides, with all the stuff you've gone through, would you really complain about being in a swimming pool with a couple of hot women?_

"So…you don't have many men visit your city?" Kal asked casually. Although he only knew of the Amazons based on what he learned in college, his travels and from what Diana told him, Kal still wanted to hear the story from the Amazons themselves.

"Hardly, if at all." Answered Hellene. "And normally if men _do_ visit, it's to either challenge us in combat or to see if our warrior culture has hampered our abilities to be…_womanly_."

"And they say I'm shameless." Polycasta remarked to one of her sisters.

"Why would they think that? Even with the stories I've heard, I still don't understand." Kal asked.

"You do not believe everything you have heard?" Asked one of the Amazons, perplexed.

"Let's just say in my experience one cannot believe _everything_ they hear until they know for certain." Kal said. "My mother taught me that."

"A wise woman." Hellene remarked. _Already I'm more intrigued by this man._

"The best." Kal said genuinely as he thought back to his foster mother.

"Well, to answer your question – to many men, the idea of women being able to forge a life as easily as a man can is practically unthinkable. More often than not, it seems to be the foundation for why many men fear us, if not hate us."

As she finished, Kal then remembered something his adopted father Jonathan once told him.

"_Sometimes people are just afraid of what they don't understand."_

"I'm sorry." Kal said. "Granted, I can't speak for those men, but consider me one man who doesn't see things in that vein."

A look of surprise crossed Hellene, Polycasta, and some of the other Amazon's faces, for never in their lives had they heard of a man saying such things.

"Well, thank you Kal." Hellene said

"Well come now, let's not speak of things we have no control over. Besides, as I have said before, you were _more_ than a pleasant surprise Kal, and since we're all here, would you like to give one of us the honor of giving you a massage?" Offered Polycasta.

At that moment Kal was torn. While part of him wanted to say yes to anything they were asking, another part of him wanted to say that he was taken, but then he inwardly stopped himself.

_Clark, do yourself a favor and stop overthinking this! They're just offering a massage, not a freakin' orgy! So just take your proverbial body-cast off and relax!_

"Okay." Kal replied with a gentle, honest smile.

Polycasta then smiled back and gestured for Kal to swim over to one of the edges of the pool, where she had what seemed like exotic oils and towels. Kal did so, and the other Amazons followed.

Once they were at the edge, Polycasta then took one of the towels and put it on herself before handing one to Kal (and smiling mischievously at seeing him trying to be modest as he was putting his own towel on).

As he put his towel on, Kal then saw Polycasta lay out another towel on the floor and gesture for him to lay down on it, which he did (while the Amazons stayed in the pool enjoying the view, as well as relaxing themselves). Once he laid down Polycasta then went to work with the massage. Within a few moments Kal then felt himself relaxing immensely, which was not just because of the massage, but the oil itself, which had actually been a gift from the Greek goddess Aphrodite to the Amazons to use when they were in the springs/pools, thus making the oil an enchanted one.

As Polycasta massaged Kal, part of her couldn't help but feel a chill go up her spine as she ran her hands across the man's torso. And judging from the look on some of her Amazon sister's faces, she knew she wasn't the only one with that feeling.

"You seem to have a great deal of tension in your muscles." Polycasta noted.

"Yeah…" Kal admitted. "I hadn't really noticed as much until now."

"Well, please allow yourself to relax Kal. Even warriors need to rest as well."

"Sounds like an ideal plan to me." Kal agreed as he let go of what remaining tension he had (and he still had quite a bit) and let Polycasta massage him more.

* * *

><p>(Sometime later…)<p>

"Wow," Kal said as he moved his arms around a bit and flexed his neck. "That really _was_ what I needed. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Polycasta said with a slight blush, having never heard a man give her praise before until now.

"Kal." Phillipus called out as she stepped into the bathhouse (and tried not to stare at Kal's torso longer than she had to, and failed miserably).

"Yes?" Kal asked as he made sure his towel was tied on his waist well and not loose (even though he knew just about everyone in the pool saw him naked).

"The wolf you killed, we decided to use for our evening feast for tonight. However, we did manage to save the pelt for yourself to wear, given what happened to your other clothes (with the exception of your cloak)." Spoke the Captain. "I trust you know how to make clothing out of the pelt, can you?"

"I'm pretty certain I can manage." Kal said earnestly.

"Very well. I will have the pelt brought to your quarters once you are done here. Now I do have to say, I hope you found your recent escapade in our bathhouse _enjoyable_." Phillipus said with a sly smile.

"Well, it was anything but dull." Kal said honestly.

_Quite a strange one indeed._ Phillipus thought. _But nonetheless an attractive and thankful one._

"Well, Her Majesties will be pleased to hear that." Phillipus said as she then took her leave.

"Thanks again for the massage Polycasta, and…even the company from all of you." Kal confessed. "I have to admit, I haven't really had the chance to allow myself to relax and just…let go in a very long time."

"Well, as our sister put it best, even warriors need to rest as well." Hellene said. "And we do appreciate your words of praise (although it does seem strange coming from a man of your stature)."

"I had good parents." Kal said.

"Well, we hope to see you at our evening feast." Spoke another Amazon.

"I will be there." Kal said as he took his red cape, as well as the rest of his torn clothes and made his way over a changing room and put it on before making his way back to his quarters.

"I must say, although his clothes are torn, there's something about the way he wears them…it's almost as if they signify something noble and regal, especially that serpentine symbol across his chest." Hellene noted. "And yet, he seems as humble as a farmer's wife."

"Indeed." Polycasta agreed.

* * *

><p>Once Clark was back in his quarters, he then found the pelt lying on his makeshift bed. True to the Captain's word, the meat and all the organs were removed.<p>

_Well, here goes nothing._ He thought as he reached for his makeshift sword and began to work on making some new clothes out of the pelt…

* * *

><p>Although the guardswoman had more than gotten a thrill out of sending some of the younger Amazons to where Kal was bathing, she still had a duty to perform, so she stayed at her post near Kal's quarters. As the sun was beginning to set, the guard knew that the evening feast was coming, and she couldn't help but wonder if the man was going to join them. No sooner did she think this did the door then open up and out stepped Kal, this time dressed in a look that seemed to fit him immensely. Somehow he had managed to expertly weave a set of shirt and pants from the wolf's pelt and attached his crimson cloak to it, with makeshift open-toe boots. In a way, one could almost have him mistaken for a young Roman soldier, but without the armored chest-plate. But the way he seemed to carry himself made him seem like a cross between a humble farmer and a cunning warrior all rolled into one.<p>

"I see you managed to make quite a set of clothing for yourself." Remarked the guard.

"I tried." Kal said honestly.

"Well, it fits you." Replied the guard. "Will you be joining the rest of us for the evening feast?"

"Yes." Kal said.

"You left your sword in your quarters?"

"I don't really see a reason to take it with me."

_True, but a man going without a weapon? Just who is he?_ Wondered the guard.

"So, is the feast taking place in the palace?"

"Yes, it is in the Guild Hall." Replied the guard as she gestured to another fellow guard. "She'll take you to where you need to go."

"Thank you so much." Kal said as he then headed off toward the Guild Hall with the second guardswoman leading the way.

* * *

><p>AN: Just in case anyone's wondering, no, Clark didn't have sex with the Amazons (although he was more than tempted).<p> 


	6. Dinner and an invite

Chapter 6 – Dinner and an invite

To Clark, the word "eventful" didn't even come close to describing dinner at the Guild Hall. From the music, the friendly atmosphere everyone had towards each other…and in some cases, towards him (although Clark could tell that there were still a few who seemed a bit weary of him). Not only that, but there was so much food to go around that he doubted all of the Amazons in the city would be able to eat it all, much less him.

_But then again, I don't really need to eat per se, I just like to._ He thought as he and everyone else sat down to eat.

"Before we begin, I would like to say two things." Hippolyta said as she raised her goblet. "First, I would like to give thanks to our gods for this bountiful feast, and also a warm welcome to our new friend Kal. And although the story of how he ended up in our city was quite strange, it is not too surprising to hear considering our own experience. And I do hope that until he can find a way back home, he enjoys his stay for as long as he is able to."

"Thank you, your Highness." Kal said earnestly to which Hippolyta nodded in appreciation.

"So…let us feast to our heart's content!" Spoke Antiope.

Now although he didn't need to eat, Clark still nonetheless dove into the food with gusto, but even then, he still kept true to his table manners as he chowed down, which was yet another thing that caught the Amazons off guard.

During this, Phillipus couldn't help but want to ask Kal a question she had been pondering since she had a chance to speak to Aella about what happened yesterday when the latter and her fellow sisters first met Kal outside the city.

"I do have to ask you Kal, have you ever had any training with a sword?" Asked the Captain.

"No. Or at least not formally." Kal answered.

"Well, based on what I was told, you seemed to have quite a natural talent for it. Granted, it could more than use improvement to be sure, but if what Aella told me is anything to go by, I can see potential. Especially if your own admission you have never had any training before." Philipus added.

"You would…like to teach me?" Kal asked, confused yet somewhat amazed at the same time.

"Well, normally I would not ever dare teach a man the ways of Amazon swordsmanship, but based on what Aella told me, I am curious. Of course, if you do not want to, I will not impose."

Kal didn't really know what to say to this. While he had pretty much studied each of his friend's fighting styles back in his other time (even though he never let on that he did), he knew he still needed improvement, and if he was really being honest with himself, it really hadn't been until now that he realized just how much improvement he needed, to say nothing of the constant knockouts he got himself into before Toyman zapped him with his weapon and unknowingly sent him back in time.

"Actually…I would like that."

"You would like what?" Phillipus asked, somewhat sensing what Kal meant, but still wanting clarification.

"I would like to learn how to use a sword. And in a way that does not involve me getting killed by my own weapon, much less another opponent."

Right when she heard Kal's words it was Phillipus's turn to be speechless. Part of her had been expecting him to say he _somewhat_ needed training, but the fact that he said he needed training with a sword, period (and in a tone that was not arrogant) was still disconcerting to her and her sisters who overheard the conversation.

"Well then…" Phillipus said once she gained her voice. "Tomorrow after the morning-meal, meet with the guardswoman and she'll take you to one of our training grounds. We'll begin training then."

Kal then nodded. "All right."

_Okay, what did I just get myself into?_ Kal thought. _Yeah, I need training, and I'm glad the Captain was nice enough to ask, but why do I get the feeling I just turned into a lamb being sent to the slaughter?_

* * *

><p>After dinner, Kal was escorted back to his quarters. Just as was about to make his way through the door Kal felt the guardswoman gently yet firmly grab his wrist.<p>

"If you would like…if you wish to have some company tonight…I am willing to be of assistance." Offered the guard.

Clark's eyebrows went up a bit, then he just gave a gentle smile. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't. I…already have a woman in my life." He said earnestly, hoping he wasn't being rude about saying no.

The guardswoman remained clam, but inwardly she felt a bit disappointed as she let go of Kal's arm.

"She's a lucky woman." She said.

"Actually, I think I'm the lucky one." Kal said.

"Well…I shall leave you to your room. Rest well."

"Thank you." Kal said. "Oh, and just so you know…if I wasn't already taken…the answer would have been yes."

A small smile spread across the guardswoman's face as she inwardly felt herself get a bit…warm at his admission.

"Well, rest well Kal. You _will_ need it for Phillipus's training sessions."

"Looking forward to it." Kal said sarcastically as he entered his room to crash for the night as the guardswoman went back to her post.

_I hope that whoever his life-mate is, that she realizes just how special this man is. If not…then she really has my pity._ Thought the guardswoman as she saw a light go on in Kal's room (which meant he had lit a candle) for a while before it eventually went out. Once it did the guardswoman continued her duties. But even while doing so, her mind couldn't help but put images of her and Kal alone in that room together…

* * *

><p>AN: I gotta say, this is the <em>shortest<em> chapter I've written in quite a while.


	7. Training and surprises

AN: Well, I finally got a chance to see Man of Steel (midnight premiere). And let me tell you…wow, just…wow. I mean, to call MOS an epic film and an awesome re-imagining of Superman is an understatement. From beginning to end, you will be glued to your seat and the action is just incredible, along with the emotional moments which I always like.

So if anyone out there haven't seen the film yet, I'm telling you: go watch it as soon as you can!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – Training and surprises<p>

The morning sun was already up and shining brightly as Clark stepped out of his lodge and made his way to back to the Guild Hall for breakfast at Hippolyta's request. Like the night before, he hadn't wanted to impose, but the Queen insisted he eat a good meal before he went over to one of the training grounds to meet up with Phillipus.

_I'm just hoping I'm not being sized up to be killed._ Clark thought to himself, knowing that some of the weapons the Amazons had were magic-tempered.

One thing that Clark noticed as he walked was that he was feeling more energized than the day before. In fact, he felt as he did when Toyman, Metallo and the others attacked Metropolis: Fully refreshed and ready to go.

_If my powers are back and at full-strength then I better test them out at the training ground, and give Phillipus and the others a heads-up._

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Clark then followed the directions provided to him by Antiope and made his way to one of the training grounds where he saw the Captain warming up with some sword exercises. Once Phillipus saw Kal she then signaled to him to come over.<p>

"So, you actually decided to come?" Phillipus asked.

"Yes." Kal said semi-sheepishly.

Phillipus smiled. "Well, your courage is admirable, I must say. But be warned: this will not be easy."

"In all honesty, I wouldn't want it to be." Kal replied. "But before we begin, I do have to tell you something."

"What would that be?" Asked another Amazon, and when Kal turned around he noticed Aella coming up to him, along with several Amazons.

"Well…" Kal began, not really knowing how to best explain his abilities to the Amazons, but still needing to tell them. "This morning…I felt the way I did before I had been transported from the future to here."

"How so?" Phillipus asked.

"Do you have a slab of marble and a torch?"

"Why?"

* * *

><p>It took a while, but once a three-foot slab and a torch were brought to the group, Kal then gestured for everyone to look closely as he then raised his hand in front of the marble slab and casually brought his hand down on it, breaking the entire slab straight down the middle, which raised more than few eyebrows from the Amazons. But what really caught the audience's attention was when Kal then looked at the torch-stick and then focused his eyes at the top of it, igniting the torch with ease.<p>

"That's why I asked for those things." Kal said. "When I woke up this morning I felt like my abilities had returned, and obviously some of them have."

"Wait just a moment…you have more than just these two abilities?" Aella asked.

"Several." Kal said. "My eyes can work better than a spyglass, and…" Kal then bent his knees and tried to fly, but all he was able to get was a giant leap, which he was able to control on the way down.

"…this."

_Who or what is this man?_ Wondered the Amazons for the umpteenth time.

"So if you do manage to land a blow on me and your sword breaks, or if I'm able to disarm you quickly…" Kal said.

Had he said it in an arrogant tone, the Amazons might have taken offense and demand that he be apprehended and sent to one of their dungeons, but given that that wasn't the case, Phillipus and the others understood why Kal requested the slab and the torch.

"Well, I can assure you Kal that I am anything but a porcelain doll," Phillipus said. "…as are the rest of us. But I do have to say, telling an opponent (albeit a training one) about one's own skills is never a wise tactic."

"True, but in this case I didn't want anyone to think I was keeping secrets unnecessarily," Kal said as he drew his makeshift sword. "…especially given your generosity towards me."

Despite herself, a small smile crossed Phillipus' face as she then called out, "Begin!" which followed with her attacking Kal with her sword to which Kal quickly parried.

* * *

><p>For the next few hours Kal was put through his paces by Phillipus, and even by several other Amazons in the ways of sword-fighting and everything else combat-speaking. Very quickly the whole thing turned into an event, and the Amazons even had others bring food and wine (lots of it, at that) so the spectators could enjoy. In fact Hippolyta and Antiope got wind of it and went to see Kal's training and much to their surprise they were amazed at how Kal was able to get a handle on sword techniques that had taken them years to master and hone. But what surprised them the most was that even during the times Kal would fall on his backside (and there were several times), he just shrugged it off and got back to it, with no excuses.<p>

And while it was tempting for the two queens to see if Kal was doing this with any pretenses behind it, they couldn't see any at all. But Hippolyta could at times notice a tiny bit of sadness in those rich cerulean pools. What it was she couldn't place her finger on, but she was curious to find out more about Kal…

* * *

><p>Kal drank some fresh water from a pitcher provided to him by Polycasta as he took a break from sword-training with Phillipus. After he had finished telling them a bit about his powers Kal wasn't sure if Phillipus or any of the other Amazons would be eager to spar with him, but surprisingly enough they all remained undeterred and considered it more of a challenge than anything else.<p>

_At this point, I won't be surprised if they decide to go with magic-based weapons next session._ Kal thought.

"Well, I must say, is this a celebration for only a select number, or is it open to all?" Asked Hippolyta as she made her presence known.

"Your highness!" Hellene said, quickly trying to compose herself, along with the rest of her Amazon sisters, even though many of them had drunk more wine than they should have and were a bit tipsy.

"No please! I am not here to stop this little event you have going, but rather, to enjoy and hopefully partake in it." Hippolyta said with a smile.

"But seeing as how we are close to lunch, I say we break for lunch and then come back within an hour or so?"

The Amazons nodded, and before Kal could do anything else Hippolyta asked if she could speak to him alone (which meant even her own escorts could not follow, which they reluctantly agreed to).

"So…what did you wish to speak to me about, your Highness?" Kal asked as he and Hippolyta walked along the pathways of the city's market area.

"Well to be honest, nothing." Hippolyta replied. "But I am curious as to what you think of our city."

"Honestly, it's amazing." Kal said genuinely. "And what I like about it is that the city has that classic yet timeless feel to it. You never feel like you're in a different place or time, even though in my case I literally am."

"Well, I'm glad you appreciate the city's beauty, and that even though you are from another time, you seem to have acclimated yourself here quite nicely." Hipoolyta said.

"Thank you, your Highness." Kal said, to which Hippolyta nodded.

"During the training, I noticed that there were moments where you seemed saddened by something."

_Oh boy._ Kal thought. "I'm just wondering about my family and friends and hoping they're okay."

"Well, gods willing, you will be able to return."

"I hope so."

"But are you certain that's all that is troubling you?"

At that moment part of Kal wanted to just change the subject, but the fact that Diana's mother and her sisters had been quite welcoming to him despite a few weary Amazons, and the fact that they were even willing to help him out with his fighting skills shot that feeling in the bud. Plus looking at the queen was reminding Kal too much of Diana (blonde hair aside), so much so that he decided to bite the bullet and spill his guts – something he had only done a few times before with Lois, Kara, and his adopted parents.

"No. There's more to it." Kal said, his tone becoming more serious.

"Tell me, in all your experience, have you ever come up against tyrants or despots?" Kal asked.

"Once or twice." Hippolyta answered. "Why?"

* * *

><p>(Sometime later…)<p>

Hippolyta just stood there with a solemn look on her face, but inwardly, she was just shocked at what Kal had told her in regards to what happened to him and what Darkseid had put him through.

"Great Hera…" She said to which Kal gave a small nod.

"But at least you had your family to help you, as well as your wife." Hippolyta said, remembering overhearing how one of her guardswomen offered to lay with him but Kal wouldn't out of loyalty to his lover, which impressed the Queen.

"Actually, Lois is not my wife." Kal said.

"But aren't you both together?" Hippolyta asked, perplexed.

"We are, but…" Kal said.

That's when Hippolyta figured it out. "She does not know of what you can do or who you really are, does she?"

"No." Kal replied.

"Why have you not?" Hippolyta asked.

"Because I want her to accept me for _who_ I am, not so much what I can do."

"Kal, what you can do _is_ a part of who you really are."

"I'm not sure if I would put it that way." Kal said, getting a little defensive.

"Perhaps you should." Hippolyta said matter-of-factly. "You possess gifts that could rival, if not eclipse the Olympian gods we Amazons worship. You may not have desired said gifts, but you have them. And while they are not your _only_ defining attribute, they are a part of what makes you yourself. To say that they are not is to be ashamed of who you are."

"It's just…for most of my adolescent life, I thought I was one person, but then I find out that I'm someone else entirely, and that even my own adoptive parents cannot explain it…it's just something that even now, I've had a hard time trying to put it all together. And honestly, I just cast it aside in my mind because it isn't something I like to think about."

"Then perhaps you should try to put it all together and not cast it aside." Hippolyta advised. "A person is the sum of his/her own experiences, along with their own special attributes – physical, mental, even spiritual."

"And while I cannot begin to fathom what that monster Darkseid did to you, I do know that your lover chose to support you even with most, if not all of your adopted world against you. Therefore, you owe her the opportunity to see you for who you really are – all of you."

"And that's the part that scares me even now." Kal confessed. "I fear if she was to see me as I really was, she would reject me. And it wouldn't be out of fear, or even out of anger (though I'm certain she will be angry), but because she would realize that I'm not who she thought I was."

"Then if your lover does not accept you for who you are – in all facets of yourself, then she is _not_ a woman who merits your affection." Hippolyta said.

Kal just sighed.

"I think I'm gonna head back to the training ground." He said, wanting to change the subject and blow off some steam.

"Good idea." Hippolyta said. "Now, I would like to say that from what I saw of your training with my good friend Phillipus, you are quite a fast learner."

"Thank you."

"I am sorry that our talk took up most of lunch."

"Oh, it's okay." Kal said. "Besides, the sun is what gives me my sustenance, so I don't really _need_ to eat food, but I like to."

_Indeed._ Hippolyta said as she remembered the night before.

* * *

><p>The rest of the training session went on as before, intense and to the spectators, quite entertaining. To some of the Amazons, seeing Kal spar with his sword against Phillipus and several others was getting them somewhat…hot and bothered.<p>

Then when Hippolyta decided to step in and fight Kal herself, that's when the wine and cheese came pouring in as some of the Amazons started making wagers and whatnot. Of course, through all this, Aella remained stoic and didn't partake in the betting, but rather kept her eyes focused on the sparring between Kal and Hippolyta, trying all the while not to pay any attention to the…interesting images flashing through her mind of her and the man in spars that didn't involve weapons.

When it got to the part where Kal was able to effectively disarm Hippolyta, that shocked and somewhat alarmed the Amazons, but when the man handed Hippolyta sword back to her, the Queen accepted it and then executed a takedown that had Kal flat on his back.

"I trust you know that not all opponents will be honorable enough to fight fair?"

"I do." Kal said with a sheepish grin. In reality he had seen a way to counter Hippolyta's takedown right when she executed it, but decided to let her win.

"Well, in that instance I can say your training is now officially complete…for now. Well done Kal."

"Thank you, your Highness."

* * *

><p>Later, after a nice shower at the bathhouse (and deciding to take Polycasta up on another massage, which she did so with no hesitation and with a great deal of enthusiasm), Kal then decided to go for a walk around the city, particularly around the marketplace. Once there he struck up quite a discussion with some of the vendors who grew and sold fresh fruit and vegetables.<p>

After a while he then saw some of the guardswoman heading straight for the palace. Shortly after, he then saw Hippolyta and Antiope decked out in full Amazon armor heading straight for the gates that lead outside Themyscira with Phillipus and more guardswomen flanking them.

At first Kal wanted to ask what was going on, but given that everyone had a sense of urgency about them he focused his hearing on what was going on outside the gates, hoping his hearing was back to full strength. Turned out his hearing was back at one hundred percent, for when he heard one of the outside voices calling out Hippolyta's name directly, his fists clenched and his blue eyes started to glow a light red in realization of what was going on.

Heracles and his men had arrived near Themyscira.


	8. First confrontations

AN: First off, I just want to give a shout-out to everyone who has read, reviewed, or is just simply following this story. I'm sorry that the updates aren't always as constant as even I would like them to be, but I am working on that. And some of the recent reviews really hit it on the nail, if one had a chance to keep something bad from happening, knowing beforehand what would transpire (not via a dream), would they do it? It's a very interesting question.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 – First confrontations<p>

Theseus adjusted his helmet as he rode beside Heracles, the two leading their band of men through the forest that would take them to the Amazon city of Themyscira.

Although Theseus considered Heracles a good friend for a long time, part of him couldn't help but wonder why his comrade seemed to be seething with such anger. For even in the heat of battle Heracles was never like this.

And while he had been wise enough to hold his tongue some time back (unlike one of the other members of their party), Theseus needed to know what was going on.

_I can only hope that Heracles has some semblance not to lash out, regardless of whatever it is that is bothering him._

"Heracles, I have known you for a long time, but I have never seen you in such agony. In fact, it seems that the closer we get to the city, the more your madness seems to burn."

Now had it been anyone else saying this, Heracles would have grabbed the man and thrown him halfway to Thebes, but given that Theseus had been a longtime ally and friend, Heracles kept somewhat of a cool head.

"Theseus, do not remind me of Hera's curse." Heracles said with a clipped tone in his voice. "It is already torture enough that I have that harlot Queen's brash boasts coursing through my mind; I do not wish to torture myself any further."

"I'm sorry, my friend." Theseus said. "But I do have to wonder, are you _certain_ that the Amazon Queen has been saying such things about you?"

At that moment Heracles turned toward his friend with a look of bewilderment.

"They are Amazons Theseus! If they feel they are arrogant enough to rule an entire city, then they are arrogant enough to say anything! The idea that one of their Queens would have the audacity to spout lies about me is unforgivable!"

Theseus sighed. While he himself was fierce in battle and quite a maelstrom when angered, Theseus was also someone who prided himself on making certain he knew as much as he could on any possible foe. If for a moment he felt that he was wrong about something, then he would admit as much and take the necessary steps to resolve the matter without any unpleasant confrontations. Although this did lead to some disagreement between him and Heracles over time, the fact that Theseus's instincts were usually correct made the latter invaluable to Heracles, as well as a good balance to Heracles' occasional brashness.

"At last!" Heracles exclaimed once the Amazon city came into view. "We have finally arrived at Themyscira! Soon Hippolyta and her Amazon sisters shall know the pain of utter defeat!"

Before Theseus could say anything, a noise rustled in the trees.

"Intruders! Halt and be recognized!" Cried out an Amazon archer.

"You see Theseus?" Heracles asked. "They hide in the trees like vipers, waiting for the right moment to pounce, rather than face an opponent out-right!"

"I am Heracles of Thebes! And I demand an audience with your Queen!"

"Our Majesty already knows of your coming." Replied the archer. "She will speak with you in yonder clearing."

_So, she was already expecting me and yet she wishes to talk?_ Thought the demi-god as he dismounted his horse. _Truthfully, I cannot be certain if Hippolyte is brave or just naïve. Not that it will matter once I am done with her._

* * *

><p>At a distance away, Aella, Menalippe and Antiope watched the events unfold from a veranda that gave them a good view while keeping them out of eyesight.<p>

"Looks like what you have foretold has come to pass, and not just with Kal's arrival, but now with Heracles' arrival as well." Antiope said.

"That it is, Antiope." Menalippe replied with a somber tone. "And as much as I don't wish to, I am feeling a sense of dread about this entire thing."

"Perhaps _you_ may be Oracle, but I'm not." Aella said sternly. "For too long man has done nothing but hunt us and speak evil against us falsely, and for what? Had it been up to me, I would say we massacre this lot as a message to any men who dare oppose us."

"Aella, hush!" Antiope rebuked. "Murder is Ares' way, not ours. Besides, do you wish to include Kal along with the rest of the men you want slaughtered?"

At that Aella then looked at Antiope as if she had been punched. But then she straightened her posture and said only this.

"If needs be, then…perhaps."

But even as she said it, Aella found herself not believing it, and she also felt a sense of…remorse.

* * *

><p>In no time at all Heracles made his way to the clearing, with a tall striking woman clad in battle armor waiting for him, along with her own group of soldiers standing at a distance behind her, but ready to make their move if the Queen gave the order.<p>

Had Heracles not been fit to be tied, he would have been taken aback by the woman's beauty and stature, but he stayed focused.

"So…you are Hippolyte." Heracles said.

"And you are the fabled Heracles." Hippolyta said. "My oracle tells me you have come to make war upon us. That would not be a wise choice."

"Then what _would_ be a wise choice then, in all your wisdom?" Heracles asked sarcastically.

"Why not join us in peace instead?" Hippolyta suggested. "For a long time we Amazons have desired to lead mankind toward a better way of life."

_A better way of life that would only have you and your harlot sisterhood demeaning men like myself as if we were nothing less than animals._ Heracles thought before answering.

"And you expect us men to follow women? I am your better, harlot queen, not the other way you speak of!"

"I agree, in regards to brute strength, no mortal _is_ your equal." Hippolyta said. _Although now I have seen one mortal who can equal if not surpass you in that respect, along with the latter having more humility than you._

"But in wisdom and the art of battle, _I_ am your better."

"Then let our respective forces prove it then!" Heracles said as he raised his hand to signal his men to attack before Hippolyta spoke.

"So you wish to provoke unnecessary bloodshed when it can be handled much more peacefully?" Hippolyta asked.

_Harlot, your lies _are_ what provoked this. And in all honesty, petty words I leave to the poets._

"Not in this instance." Heracles said as he raised his hand and was about to call out to Theseus to attack when another voice spoke, and it was one Heracles did not recognize.

"Then why don't you just have it to where it is just you and the Queen in single-combat, and no one else?"

Heracles and Hippolyta turned, and the latter and her sisters saw Kal standing on one of the trees looking very much like a lookout if one didn't know any better.

"Kal, what are you doing out here?" Hippolyta asked.

"I overheard one of your sisters telling me who had arrived." Kal said to Hippolyta gently as he looked at Heracles with a serious look.

"And just who are you?" Heracles asked.

"Who _I_ am is not important." Kal replied with a no-nonsense tone that surprised Hippolyta and her sisters within earshot, for they hadn't heard him speak like that. It sounded more like the voice of a leader, a king almost. "What _is_ important though, is what exactly brings _you_ here." Kal finished as he gestured towards Heracles.

"I am here for what reasons _I_ please." Heracles replied dismissively. "And at the moment, I intend to teach this harlot Queen a lesson or two, and I do not wish to do so with honeyed words."

"Then why not fight on equal ground with her if you don't wish to settle it with words?" Kal suggested as he jumped down from the branch, but controlling his descent to where he didn't make the ground shake once his feet touched it. While Kal knew Heracles was intending on eventually pillaging the Amazons in the worst of ways, he also knew he couldn't give away that he was on to what Heracles was planning. However, that didn't mean he had to act completely oblivious.

"You must be a eunuch." Heracles mocked. "You expect _me_, the gallant Heracles, to fight this harlot on 'equal' footing? Well, I suppose congratulations are in order Hippolyte, for it seems you have already corrupted one man into your way of thinking."

"Well, if you really are the gallant warrior everyone claims you are, then it should not be difficult to accept a challenge." Kal said, ignoring Heracles' insult. "But I do warn you, if you choose not to, and you have your men attack Hippolyta and her sisters instead, it will be _me_ you and your legions will have to face, not the Amazons." Kal finished as he drew his sword.

Now Heracles and his men laughed, including Theseus.

"You may wish to save the empty threats for lesser men, eunuch." Heracles said. "I am the son of Zeus himself! I can practically outfight you with just one finger, to say nothing of my fellow comrades."

"Then why don't you prove it by having it only single-combat between you and the Queen, and no one else?" Kal repeated, this time going for the jugular, insult-wise. "Unless of course, you feel you're above facing a challenge with nothing save one's own skills, or perhaps lack thereof…"

No sooner did Kal finish, did some of the Amazons within earshot chuckle at his remark. Heracles just fumed as he glared at Kal.

"I am many things, but backing down from a challenge is not one of them, and I hope you are ready to eat your words when I am done with this Amazon harlot, for you will be the next one I face, which will expend even less time than fighting the Queen."

And with that Heracles threw off his animal coat and charged at Hippolyta head-on, but Hippolyta was able to easily avoid his attack and use Heracles' momentum against him and send him careening toward a nearby tree which snapped in half by the impact.

Undeterred, Heracles got up and charged at the Queen again, to which Hippolyta once again evaded and had the demigod rolling on the ground.

This continued for at least two more times, until after the second go-round Hippolyta's Amazons began to laugh seeing the so-called legendary Heracles being bested by a woman who, while not a demigoddess, was still a force to be reckoned with in her own right. Even Kal started to chuckle.

"Can you hear the laughter of my Amazon sisters, Heracles?" Hippolyta asked. "Now I ask you to end this for I do not wish to harm you!"

"No, _you_ are the one who is in danger of being harmed, Your Highness!" Heracles said as he got up and uprooted a tree from behind his position. "As I told your eunuch friend, I am the son of Zeus himself! His blood – his power – flows through my veins! What power do you have? The power to spew lies?" He demanded as he charged at Hippolyta with the tree like a giant lance.

Kal was tempted to step in, but seeing the Queen keep her focus stayed his hand.

"Your mother was but a mortal!" Hippolyta pointed out. "And if there is one constant about mortals," she then leapt deftly out of the path of the tree and slammed the butt of her ax handle on the back of Heracles' neck, which caused him to drop the tree and fall onto it breaking it even further. "…it is that they make mistakes."

No sooner did Heracles get the dizziness out of his head did he then see Hippolyta standing over him with a small dagger pointed at his throat.

"You have been beaten, Heracles." Hippolyta said. "So you can either choose to surrender…or die. The decision is yours."

Shocked at the turn of events, Heracles found himself feeling the alien taste of fear. Just how was it possible for _him_ to be bested by a woman who was not even a demigoddess?

One thing was certain, this was not what he been hoping for, much less planned.

But even as he looked at Hippolyta and the dagger she was holding, Heracles realized that if he was to truly show how he felt about his defeat to Hippolyta, he would not only be bested more harshly by this harlot of a Queen, but she would end up doing what no foe he had faced before had done: kill the legendary Heracles. Not only that, but his soul would be tortured in the underworld by his failure to complete his labors, which he knew Hera would take a great deal of pleasure from seeing, given that he himself was a constant reminder to the Olympian Queen of her own husband's infidelity and her inability to exact revenge on the latter directly.

But then…realizing if that he could somehow play along with being humbled by his defeat, and show the Queen and her sisters that it was a simple misunderstanding and that he and his men didn't have any genuine mal intent towards them…then he would be able to exact his revenge on the Queen for her lies and _especially_ his humiliation tenfold. But of course, it would have to be when the moment was right. And he would need the assistance of all his men to ensure its success.

Not only that, but there was also that mysterious man…Kal the harlot Queen had called him. While the demi-god was certain that one lone man would not be able to stop him from carrying out his new plan, experience had also taught him not to underestimate the least likely of opponents. And in this case, he had to make absolutely certain that this Kal person could not interfere if he truly could. Of course, that was something he would have to discuss with Theseus and the others much later. For now, he could at least try to entice the Queen and her sisters.

"Ha-ha!" Heracles said as a rich laugh erupted from his chest. "Aye, by Zeus, girl – Heracles is impressed indeed! Men! Lay back! The Amazons are worthy allies indeed!"

Once she heard this, Hippolyta then sheathed her dagger as a small smile crossed her face as she then gestured her sisters to do the same as Heracles' men.

Although the tension between parties had subsided, Kal still kept a straight face as well as his own guard up, for he didn't buy Heracles' sudden humility one bit.

* * *

><p>AN: For anybody who's loved the George Perez version of Wonder Woman's origin, this chapter's for you.<p> 


	9. Brewing of plans and suspicions

Chapter 9 – Brewing of plans and suspicions

When Kal, Hippolyta and her sisters entered Themyscira with Heracles and his entourage, what should have been tension from the entering group had turned into semi-relaxation and a sense of…merriment.

In fact, as the men made gestures of greetings and even flirtations, many women started to somewhat lower their guards once they saw the men walking not with arrogance but with confidence and a great deal of charm.

However, despite all this, there was one man who kept a calm, yet unenthusiastic look on his face.

And while many of the Amazons were somewhat enthralled that the men seemed charming and approachable, an Amazon archer and her Oracle friend were anything but enthralled, and once they saw the look on Kal's face, they realized that maybe their own discomforts weren't unfounded.

For now, they would at least pretend to join in the enthusiasm, but once they got the chance, they would speak to Kal about why he did not seem to be glad to be among his own gender…

* * *

><p>It wasn't too hard for Aella and Menalippe to find Kal later on in the day, for they found him in one of the training grounds by himself, practicing some sword techniques he had picked up from both Phillipus and Hippolyta.<p>

"Impressive," Menalippe said genuinely. "Most impressive."

"Oh, thank you." Kal said as he sheathed his sword once he saw the Oracle and the archer approach him.

"I'm surprised you have been able to master those techniques so quickly." Aella said crisply.

"I tend to learn fast." Kal said modestly.

As much as part of Aella wished Kal wasn't so humble, part of her still was glad he was.

"I'm surprised you aren't with Heracles and his band of men." Aella said, getting down to business.

"Honestly, Heracles and his men aren't the kind of people I would want to drink ale with." Kal said with a semi-acerbic tone, remembering all too well his time in high school and steering clear of the guys who were jocks and who felt they were "too cool for school". As much as he had wanted to try out for the basketball and football teams, that had been around the same time his powers began to develop, and there was no point in joining them for who knew how people would react once they saw what he could do (Lana and his parents notwithstanding).

"Why not?" Menalippe asked, curious.

"Because I am not like them, and I don't mean just in regards to my abilities, but also as people."

"So in your time they don't possess the god-like powers you have?"

"No, and thank goodness they don't." Kal said.

"So you're the only one with abilities?"

"Only me and my cousin." Kal said, not wanting to spill the beans about his JL companions.

"Anyhow," spoke Aella, trying to get back on topic. "Myself and Menalippe had noticed that you seemed troubled as you were entering the city."

"I was." Kal admitted.

Already feeling more relieved that someone else besides Aella felt concerned, Menalippe then spoke up.

"The truth is Kal, in my most recent visions I saw a great calamity coming upon us, and what made it worse is that I saw Heracles and his men at the forefront of that calamity. Now since I had remembered you telling us that you were from the future, I want to know: did the visions I see come to pass in your time?"

As Kal then looked from Menalippe's face to Aella's, he found himself between a rock and a hard place, for in reality a person in the past should not know too much about how the future would unfold. But as Menalippe had pointed out, he had told them he was from the future, and given that he was now in the past despite the fact that he wasn't supposed to be, Kal knew that factor alone made the whole "Don't tell them the future" bit kind of moot. Not only that, but knowing what Heracles was very well planning…Kal couldn't just allow Heracles and his men to rape, plunder, and pillage the Amazons and not say or do anything on his end just for the sake of preserving time itself and allowing it to run as it should. After all, him being stuck in the past may very well have changed a couple of things already, so what was the point of trying to keep cohesion time-wise?

"Yes, they did." Kal said gravely which caused a look of shock to appear on the Oracle's lovely face and a scowl to appear on Aella's.

"Unfortunately I wasn't there when it happened, and I only know of what transpired from one of your own, who is an ally and friend back in my time."

"Then that dog and his pack need to be driven out with all haste!" Aella said. "And if not, then they will be put down like rapid dogs!"

"And how exactly can we go about that?" Kal asked. "And just as important, how do we warn Queen Hippolyta and Queen Antiope?"

"Simple, we go and speak to them." Aella said. "Surely even you can see that."

"I do, but we have to consider the possibility that Heracles might suspect that some may already be weary of his sudden kindness." Kal said. "If he does, he may decide to not act now, but wait until a much later time when there can be no chance of interference from anyone, and then strike at the opportune moment."

"So we just do nothing then?" Aella asked in an incredulous tone.

"No." Kal answered. "But we need to come up with a plan…perhaps several."

"Come up with a main one, and then have several contingencies to rely on if the main plan fails." Menalippe surmised.

"Exactly." Kal said. "But for that, I need a map of the entire city, including any secret passageways you have."

Normally Aella would have started to wonder why Kal needed to know such things, but given that he had confirmed Menalippe's visions, and on a personal side, he had really made quite an impression on the archer (not that she would admit it, of course), Aella didn't find herself hesitating in this, and if Kal could help stop Heracles from accomplishing his _real_ plan for the Amazons, then all the more reason to help on her end.

"I will head back to the archives and glean a map from there." Menalippe volunteered.

"For me, I will see if I can find anyone else who is also suspicious of Heracles and have them assist us." Aella said. "This Heracles dog has picked the wrong city to plunder, and he will learn that lesson the hard way."

* * *

><p>For Heracles and his men, the feast and all-out celebration that followed was nothing short of amazing, and had circumstances been different, perhaps he might have contemplated staying a while. But…his plan for revenge was prominent in his mind, and one of the keys to finishing his labors was also here. So once the feast was over and Heracles and his men were sent over to one of the empty lodgings outside the city, Heracles called all his men over to begin planning.<p>

"I hope all of you had eaten well, but do not worry, for once we are done razing this city to the ground, there will be much more spoils to enjoy."

"So, you still intend on beating the Amazon Queens and their sisters?" Theseus asked.

"Absolutely." Heracles replied without hesitating. "It was quite fortuitous that they fell for my sudden humility and let down their guard the moment I assured them they were true equals. Ha! As if women could ever be true equals to us!" To which most of the men laughed along with him.

"But all the same, their pretenses at compassion will be their own undoing, which is only fair since even they can be ruined by their own greed or even their own pride."

_Something even you can speak from._ Theseus thought neutrally.

"But it isn't simply enough that we destroy their city, no." Heracles continued. "We need to make absolutely certain that they are broken both within and without, to remind them of who their betters are, and to never again be so high enough to believe they can demean a man just because they foolishly believe they can do better than a man can."

So Heracles laid out what he was planning and what he wanted his men to do, surprisingly enough welcoming any suggestions from his allies, which many offered.

But even throughout all this, Theseus couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt, and as such part of him was wondering if his friend was allowing his own anger and wounded pride to dictate his actions completely.

* * *

><p>Later that night, as Heracles was preparing to sleep, he then felt a presence nearby, one that he was quite familiar with, but not in a pleasant way.<p>

"So what brings _you_ here, dear brother?"

"Oh come now, is that any way to greet a family member?" Spoke Ares, the Olympian god of war as he appeared in his full battle armor, but without his helmet, which was a rarity for him.

"Just because we are related does not make us family." Heracles retorted.

"Oh, how you wound me Heracles." Ares said sarcastically with a chuckle.

"So I ask again, what are you doing here?"

"Actually, I came to offer my…assistance." Ares said with a carefree tone.

"Assistance? From you?" Heracles asked incredulously.

"I know it sounds surprising given our differences, but in this instance, I find we are both on common ground." Ares said.

"How so?"

"Well, for one thing, I too have no love for these harlot warriors Athena and her sisters – including my own lover Aphrodite – helped birth." Ares said honestly. "Their idea that these harlots can help bridge a gap between men and women and lead the way to peace is quite laughable, and rightfully so. Now we have a so-called dynasty of women who are arrogant enough to believe they can do anything, to the point that they would demean men such as yourself behind your back, as opposed to actually saying it to one's own face. After all, Hippolyta's tongue has been quite…_colorful_ towards you, as I'm sure you already know."

Heracles' face then darkened at the last part of Ares' sentence.

"But to answer your question, I came to offer – besides my own encouragement – a little something that can help tilt the scales in your favor."

"Ares, between myself and my men, I'm certain we can overpower these harlots."

"And yet there is at least one opponent whom you have not taken into account."

"That eunuch named Kal?" Heracles asked with a scoffing tone. "He is only but one man! And a weakling courtesy of Hippolyta's teachings, no doubt."

"Perhaps," Ares said, unconvinced. "But I'm certain experience has taught you not to underestimate the least likely of foes, has it not?"

Heracles then frowned. "Even if he is more powerful than a common warrior, he will not be a match for me if I have to face him in battle."

"All the same, one cannot be too prepared." Ares said as he reached into a pouch attached to his armor and handed a vial of liquid to Heracles.

"What is that?"

"Let's just say it's something to give Kal a…much-needed rest." Ares said with a light grin. "Now I know what you and your men are planning, and while it is a cunning plan indeed, placing that same drug in the eunuch's drink will not affect him. With _this_, you should be able to subdue him and then you can take what is yours from the Amazon Queens and their sisterhood with no interference."

"Why exactly are you doing this to help me?" Heracles wondered as he looked suspiciously at the vial.

"As I said before, I do not have any affection for these Amazons whatsoever, and in all honesty Athena and the other goddesses need to be taught a lesson, much like how Hippolyta and her Amazons need to be instructed. And as we both know – and I know you can agree with me on this – force is the one element all men and women understand. Peace is simply a matter of perspective, and these Amazons have no true concept of that, their desire for peace is only a twisted one."

"Now I do not expect you to believe what I have said, especially since we will no doubt clash again in the future, but in this, I am not saying anything that you yourself do not already know, especially since it is from your own experience, which no one – not even myself – can place a price on. Besides, Athena is not the only avatar of war, and a good fight is always true music to my ears and eyes anyway."

Heracles looked from Ares to the vial, and then back to the Olympian before a cruel smile crossed his face.

"For once Ares…I can agree with you."

"And for once, I am glad." Ares said with his own smug grin. "But anyways, don't let me keep you, so rest well Heracles. You and your comrades will need it for the morrow."

* * *

><p>(Later…)<p>

_Fool!_ Thought the god of war as he entered his domain. _I knew it would be simple to entice you to follow through on your plan and more, but even I didn't think it would be this easy! I'm almost ashamed of having assisted you!_

But Ares knew that for his own revenge on Athena and the others to succeed, he had to make sure the balance was in _his_ favor, not the other way around. And the fact that this…Kal person had appeared from another place and time to this one was quite disconcerting to him. The way it worked was for Heracles and his men to lure the Amazons to a false sense of security, and then strike at the opportune moment, which would spoil the Olympian goddesses' plans, but this unknown factor that was Kal was not something Ares had counted on, and upon inspection of the man Ares knew that Kal could be the one to ruin everything, which was not acceptable – hence the reason why he gave Heracles a drug specifically to give to Kal to try and stop him from interfering.

_But I do wonder how exactly did that mongrel get to this time from his own time…? But, no matter._ Ares thought. _The agony he will feel at seeing his new friends pillaged and plundered and being unable to do anything about it will more than suffice._

"Know this Athena and Artemis, for I know you can hear my voice!" Ares then called out. "Your Amazons will _not_ keep me in check! Heracles shall wreak a terrible comeuppance upon them yet! And then, when the time is right, I shall obtain the ultimate power necessary to overthrow dear father, and rule supreme over this world! And nothing and no one will stop me from accomplishing it!"


	10. Gauntlet thrown

Chapter 10 – Gauntlet thrown

For the next two days things went pretty civil, with Heracles and his men making merry with the Amazons – talking and practicing their combat skills, namely honing said skills in the training grounds.

Heracles had initially wanted to sack Themyscira the following evening, but after the talk with Ares he decided not to act just yet. That way he and his men could place the Amazons in a falser sense of security, as well as put to rest any suspicions the Amazons might still have towards him and his men.

Plus, there was also the Amazon's eunuch friend to consider, and while Heracles was many things, leaving anything to chance was _not_ one of them…

* * *

><p>For Kal, Menalippe and Aella the makeshift trio kept their guard up and their eyes sharp. They were polite towards the demi-god and his posse when needed, but that was as far as their kindness went.<p>

Fortunately the trio found other allies in several other Amazons as well and as they told the latter parties what Heracles was very well planning, the Amazons agreed with coming up with as many strategies as possible, that way when Heracles made his move, they would be ready for them. The tricky part though, was how to keep up the pretense that all the Amazons were not suspicious of Heracles and his men by this point. Not only that, but since a great deal many of the Amazons were already taken with Heracles and his men, that made it difficult for Kal and the others to get ahold of every Amazon, much less convince them what Heracles was _really_ planning.

Despite not knowing know how to go about it initially, Kal did encourage the idea of preparing for every possible scenario. In fact, throughout the whole process Kal couldn't help but wonder if this was the kind of thinking Bruce had when he came up with a plan – even though in Kal's case, his own processing of information worked at a level much faster than Bruce's.

_But then again, I know what Heracles is planning to do. So it's just a matter of trying to come up with ways to counter it or if not, have him spring his trap but have it to where _he_ ends up getting caught in it._

As Kal was doing this, he couldn't help but see Heracles try to charm Hippolyta at times which bothered him. Although Kal wasn't attracted to the Queen in a romantic sense, that didn't mean he was oblivious in any way, for he could easily see that Hippolyta was a stunning woman, and one whom any guy would be fortunate enough to have. But somebody like Heracles – and even if the latter wasn't planning on sacking the city – Kal could already tell that the demigod was the kind of guy who would take advantage of the Amazon Queen's kind nature. And that was something Kal wasn't going to stand for.

_I just hope we can stop Heracles before it's too late._

* * *

><p>After he was done training at the grounds – with some Amazons watching from a distance – Kal then headed back over to his makeshift lodge and then headed over to the gardens since he had kind of promised the Amazon gardeners he would help them out, which he did, which once again surprised the Amazons with his skill. After that he then headed over to the bath-house, but upon seeing that Heracles' men were there, Kal then snuck off to find a spring outside the city, in hopes that no one was there. Fortunately there wasn't so he was able to wash up there.<p>

When he returned, he found Theseus of all people coming to him saying that Heracles had requested to speak with Kal as a way of breaking bread and making peace after what happened a few days ago. Despite his misgivings about the whole thing, but not wanting to arouse suspicion, Kal agreed.

* * *

><p>"Ah, just the man I was looking for!" Heracles said jovially as Kal and Theseus entered the makeshift quarters Heracles was using for his stay in Themyscira.<p>

"You wished to speak with me?" Kal asked, not giving away anything in the tone of his voice.

"Yes." Heracles said. "I know we still have some time before the Amazon's big gathering tonight, but I just wanted to speak with you personally to make some peace over what happened a few days ago. I won't deny that I was brash, but one could say it is a…character flaw I have, particularly whenever I am in the heat of battle." He then paused for a moment before taking a goatskin filled with ale and poured himself a mug before handing it off to Theseus, who poured some for himself.

"But fortunately though, I do tend to think things clearly after the fact, especially when one has good drinks on hand."

"So what say you Kal? Shall we let bygones be bygones?" Heracles asked as he put his hand out.

Kal wanted nothing more than to take Heracles' hand, crush it to gravel, and then punch him halfway to the moon, but knowing he couldn't give away that he was on to the demigod's plans Kal reluctantly shook Heracles' hand. "Very well." He lied.

"Wise choice." Heracles said. "But I certainly hope this does not mean you would turn down a chance to spar with me, I hope?" Heracles wondered. "I always am one to seek and relish a challenge when it comes along."

"Well, perhaps tomorrow we can spar."

"Then let it be so!" Heracles called out boisterously. "And in fact, to mark this occasion, let us drink to it!" He then reached for another goatskin and poured a drink for Kal, which he then handed to him.

Kal then took the drink and wondered if he should even bother, but in needing to keep up pretenses, he then took a sip of it, not realizing what it was he was drinking, nor noticing the cruel grin on the demigod's face after the former drank some of the ale.

"So how is the ale?" Heracles asked, trying not to grin so widely at how Kal just drank it so easily, but if the latter was suspicious of him and tried not to show it, he would drink it, and that was something Heracles was counting on.

"It feels…" Kal said as he tried to complete his sentence, but then he dropped his mug and collapsed to the floor, holding his stomach a he cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry, I did not hear that. Care to repeat yourself?" Heracles asked with a taunting tone. "Well, I must say, you seem rather ill. But don't worry, the pain will subside in due time. It just won't be for the moment."

"How…did you…?" Kal strained as he tried to fight to speak.

"A parting gift from my distant relative Ares, and I do mean distant." Heracles replied mockingly. "I have been planning on giving the Amazons something quite…_special_ tonight, but then Ares told me that there was a…unforeseen hitch in the plan, particularly _you_ being that hitch, although I cannot wonder why." Heracles explained. "But it doesn't really matter at this point, especially since the enchantment in the drink is doing its job, and quite well it seems."

"You…are…not…going to…succeed…"

"Are you so certain of that?" Heracles asked as he nonchalantly picked up Kal by his neck. "My men have already charmed their way into the Amazons' hearts, including Hippolyta and her sister Antiope, so what exactly makes you think I won't succeed? Unless you're just jealous that I managed to gain not just the Amazon's trust, but their affection."

Kal just glared at Heracles.

"Either way, I plan on teaching Hippolyte and her sisterhood a lesson for the former's boasts about me, and I have no intention of allowing anyone to prevent me from carrying it out!"

"And yet…you haven't…wondered…if those so-called boasts…are untrue, do you?" Kal said as he strained his voice, but it wasn't because of the grip Heracles had, but because of the magic poison coursing through his body.

After Kal spoke, Heracles' eyes boiled with rage as he slammed Kal against the wall.

"If you really believe that a woman is incapable of spouting lies, then you truly are blinded by Hippolyte's teachings."

"The only one…who's blinded here…is you." Kal retorted.

"So you say," Heracles said dismissively as he then dropped Kal. "But as much as I would like nothing more than to teach _you_ a lesson outright for your insults towards me two days ago, I have something better in store for you. I will allow you to live with the realization that you can do nothing to help these harlots, I want you to hear their cries for help, their pleas to stop, and only after I and my men are done breaking them completely, _then_ I will come back here, and I will end you."

Kal's eyes then narrowed in rage, which would normally cause his cerulean eyes to glow red, but the poison seemed to react to how he was feeling and flared up more, causing him to shout in pain as he doubled over.

"But in the meantime, I hope you enjoy the _true_ festivities to follow. Come Theseus! We have a party to celebrate."

And so Heracles left along with two other men who had been waiting outside and Theseus following close behind, the latter now feeling a great sense of guilt as he looked at Kal one more time before closing the door and heading off to deal with the Amazons once and for all.

As Kal strained to get up despite the burning pain coursing through his body, the only thought going through his mind was one thing.

_Sometimes I really, _really_ hate magic._


End file.
